Service and Duty
by rubic-cube
Summary: When Bond returns from a mission he is greeted with change. It's clear that there is something more to this than meets the eye and 007 is willing to find out what!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Ian Fleming

**Service and Duty.**

_Chapter One – The open road._

It was dark on the roads thought light with traffic as the trio drove steadily towards London. Laughter could be heard from the back seat where a boy of twelve sat holding his sides tightly trying to remember to breathe as his dad continued with his story.

"So then Mr Heron covered in cream from the cake spins round in confusion and knocks himself as he banged right into the door!"

All three burst out laughing. The woman had tears rolling down her face. "Poor Mr Heron, he is such a nice man."

"Aww, mum", the boy clucked at, "it's still funny!"

Helena Brown, turned in her front seat to stare at her beautiful growing son and smiled with pride. "Of course it is but it is at the misfortune of another."

"Your mother's right", echoed Dr. Jeffery Brown, glancing back throw the mirror and winked at Peter, "but it's still funny!"

Helena shook her head of brown curls and faced the correct way. "I'm out numbered, we'll have to wait and tell Jane. She'll back me up!"

"No! Aunty Jane will agree with me!" Peter beamed from the back.

A peaceful silence fell over the car as the family continued their journey towards the capital. It was early November morning, still dark as they had left at half past six in the morning to beat the Christmas holiday rush in the shops and dinner with Aunty Jane.

Peter settled back into his seat and watched the scenery of the odd car passing by the window and thought about his maths homework that needed to be finished tomorrow. It would be a whiz and even easier if he could wrangle his dad into helping him to long division.

Crunch!

"What the hell!" yelled Jeffery staring in his rear view mirror to be blinded by bright beam lights. "What is that maniac about?"

Helena glanced over her shoulder. "That driver must be drunk! Why on earth would he bump us…"

The vehicle hit the old family rover again, causing Dr.Brown to grab hold of the wheel tighter to prevent skidding to the embankment. There was only one way he could think of and that was to out run them. Breaking the speed limit, he put his foot down on the accelerater and hoped that they would lose the driver. A dreading feeling filled inside the doctor's stomach. This couldn't be a coincidence. His family was in danger and it was his entire fault!

"Peter put your belt on now!" His mother was in a pain, fear flashed through her blue eyes as she shared a stare with his father. She knew what he was thinking – trouble. It was only last weekend that he finally confided in his wife of his misgiving at work. After a month of bizarre behaviour she has cornered him in the kitchen, one night when he was back from work late and plied him with alcohol. He told her everything and it was a relief for both of them. Together they had pieced a plan of action but it looked like it was too late.

"It's on mum", he called back trying to reassure her and himself. A large car engine revving behind them filled the quietness. He had never seen his parents so pale and worried before in his life. He twisted his head to look at the car – it was a land rover, black and a private licence plate.

"They're catching up with us!" cried Helena.

"I know", growled Jeffery, as he hunched himself further over the wheel, wishing that the car could sprout wings and fly away. His wife's hand rested on his left and squeezed for support. He looked back at her with all the love in his eyes and the guilt.

"I don't blame you", she whispered.

Another hit from behind and this time, they did skid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Two – The Call_

Jane Moneypenny was busy clearing her desk of top secret reports that needed to be completed before she was allowed to leave the office. She bit her bottom lip as she filled in another form for 004's dead body count. Three. A low score but a number nonetheless that she could do without. It was the part of the job that she disliked. Humans became figures and there was something so cruel about it. Ignoring the feeling, she quickly wrote in the details and signed her name at the bottom placed it in a brown folder stamped 'Closed' in red.

The dark wooden door to M's suddenly opened wide and out walked a very happy looking Bond with a spring in his step. "Well, Penny dear it looks like I will have to buy some sun-cream", he smiled as he wandered over to her, peering over her shoulder at work that she trying to accomplish. He bent further down so that his chin was barely touching her neck, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. A tropical mixture. "Wish I could take you in my suitcase", he comment an in quieter tone directly into her ear, "though still deciding on the tiny black bikini or no bikini."

She returned the smile, but rolled her blue eyes, at the flirty remark. "I don't think I would enjoy the experience at being kidnapped 007. Anyway," she said with a slight pause that made him raise an eyebrow, "I have plans this evening."

He sighed dramatically, a hand coming to rest over his heart as he took a step back. "Moneypenny you wound me! A date?" His grey eyes were twinkling with humour as he noted a blush rising to her cheeks.

"No a family visit."

"So there's hope for me at last." He grabbed her hand and laid a kiss, knowing it would have the effect he wanted; Moneypenny as red as a tomato. He sauntered to the coat stand and took his black, waterproof overcoat and hat, saluted to his favourite secretary and disappeared through the door.

She stared at the exit, pondering on the agent and his flirtatious remarks. She knew it was a game he played with all the females in the building but then it was hard to resist not to fall for it when he was so handsome and dashing. Jane read his reports, knew his nature – he was a serial womaniser even more so after the death of his wife Tracy. He wasn't the man for her, even if by some miracle he really wanted her.

She shook her head from such useless thoughts and concentrated on her papers again. If she got through them by five then she was set free. Bill Tanner, the other secretary who shared the office that guarded M's had kindly offered to stay until seven. She was grateful to him. It would give her enough time to run home and change out of her work clothes and catch a taxi to Oxford Street to meet her sister and brother-in-law.

"Hello Jane", Bill Tanner deep voice greeted her from the door, "nearly ready to go?"

"Almost", she replied, glancing up to smile at her colleague, "just coming to the end of 004's report and will be out of your hair. Thanks again Bill."

"It's my pleasure." He walked over to his own desk, full of paper. "I think that I own several early skips as you always do Christmas and New Years leaving me to enjoy the family."

"It's not a problem," Jane bowed her head down to hide the elated feeling of being praised by M's right hand man.

Several minutes passed in silence as the two of them continued working through the stacks of reports, coded messages and forms. Rolling back her shoulders, Jane stood up and grabbed a few folders. "Righto, will fill in M's day tomorrow and hand in the reports she wanted to see and then I'm off!"

Bill smiled as her enthusiasm until he was distracted by his phone ringing, waved her away.

Moneypenny, felt the usual butterflies twitter in her stomach as she knocked on the door and entered when hearing the familiar female voice. She quickly strode across the floor to M's left and started to lay out the papers explaining the schedule for tomorrow.

"You have a meeting at eleven with the Prime Minister then a late lunch with the head of the army," she informed M who nodded her head in understanding.

"Is that everything for tomorrow?" M asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Enjoy your family, Moneypenny", M said as the secretary reached the door. "And tell Bond not to accidentally switch on the incom again. His lines are getting worst."

"Yes they are ma'am", replied Moneypenny with a small smile at her formidable boss. With relief, she closed the door and headed over to her desk to switch off the incom that allowed M to speak with her secretary.

Going to her chair, she picked up her bag and umbrella and moved towards her red coat that hung up on the stand. Buttoning it, she couldn't help a little laugh escape her. She pictured herself as a naughty schoolchild skipping class.

Turning to say goodnight to Bill, her eyebrows were raised in confusion. He wasn't there. One of them always had to manning the office, so to speak, when M was in. She would have to wait until his return but it was not Tunner's behaviour to do something like this. Where could he be?

"Jane?"

She jumped at Bill's voice from behind her and was immediately concerned when she noticed him extremely pale. "What's wrong Bill? Is everything alright?"

"I just received a phone call…"

"It's not Martha or the twins?" Jane hoped it wasn't to do with Bill's adorable family that she had the pleasure on meeting on the rare occasion.

"No", he stumbled over his words, moving closer to Jane. "It's Helena, Jeffery and Peter. There's been a car accident."

The words flew over Moneypenny's head. She couldn't hear or see anything. All of a sudden the world had gone numb and cold.

"Jane, I'm sorry to say that Jeffery died on the scene and Helena…Helena was pronounced dead on arrival….

She didn't want to hear anymore. Her arm was outstretched trying to grab something. The vision was spinning in front of her. A hand clasped her arm but her legs gave way. She could remember the crumbling to the floor and then M walking out to witness the scene, demanding what was happening. Tanner explained everything once more but Jane barely heard the words. Cold and isolated. Another pair of hands grasping underneath her armpits, gently helping her up and towards her chair before pushing her into it.

"Bill, get a glass of whiskey from my office. She's in shock", barked out M.

Hours or was it minutes passed before Jane felt strong liquid being forced down her throat. She gasped form air, pushing the alcohol away.

"I'm okay just…" She couldn't say it. And anything would be a lie.

"There's no need for that" M commanded. "Tanner is taking you to the hospital."

"Come Jane", a voice coxed to her left. She turned and looked into the sympathetic eyes of her friend. She nodded and slowly lifted herself from the chair. Her legs were wobbling but she mastered it.

"Thank you", she whispered to M before heading out of the door.

* * *

By the end of the car journey she was grateful to Tanner. His silent support had done more to collect herself than anything or anyone else could. When they arrived she could function properly again and opened the car door, running to the entrance of the hospital knowing that Tanner would deal with the car.

She quickly made her way to the desk and asked the receptionist for her family. In seconds a doctor and two police constables were at her side taking her through to the emergency room.

"I am sorry miss to have to ask you", commented the young male officer, "but we need you to identify the bodies."

She nodded numbly. That was that. It was true. Everything. Her sister and Jeffery was dead. Gone. Not alive any more. Jane found it hard to breathe once more, her throat was choking up and tears sprang into her eyes. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"It looks like it might be an accident but forensics are at the scene", the older policewoman replied, "before we know for certain. It seems for the markings that they were in a collision and pushed off the road."

Jane nodded, letting it all sink in. "Where's Peter?"

"The boy is holding up well in injuries. A few scraps and a nasty gash to the head but everything else are fine. He is very lucky", spoke up the doctor that was leading them to a room. "You may go and see him afterwards."

Again she nodded, not wanting to chance her voice this time.

The doctor finally stopped and opened the door, ushering them in. It was dim. Two spotlights were cast on two beds that were on the far side of the room. The air was also cold. She shivered at it. The heels on her feet made a clicking sound as she steadily walked over to the next one.

Helena looked like she was asleep. Extremely pale with a small cut below her right eye but perfectly peaceful. Jane reached out and touched her older sister's face to make sure that this nightmare was real. She nearly recoiled as her finger trailed down Helena's cheek. So very cold. Lifting her hand she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why did you have to leave me Helena?" she whispered softly. "What am I going to do without my big sister?"

Tears rolled down her face unhindered. Gulping for air she turned briefly to her brother-in-law. Again the similar peaceful expression was across his face but even in the low lighting, it was clear there was heavy bruising. Jane reached out to grab his hand and gave it a squeeze. There was no comfort; even thinking that they died together brought no condolence.

"Ma'am", the young officer hesitantly moved forward. "Can you positive I.D. them as Helena Brown and Dr. Jeffery Brown?"

"Yes, they are."

She couldn't deny it. There was no use to. It was a fact that her sister and her husband lay dead in front of her. Someone else would be doing the paperwork. Filling out the decease' details.

Please review and tell me what you think?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Three – Surprise._

Four weeks away in Cuba had turned out to be a mini holiday for Bond. The weather difference from winter, rainy Britain had certainly been a bonus particularly as he was sporting a great tan. The mission had its ups and downs but all in all it had been a walk in the park although his body count might be up slightly which would annoy Moneypenny. She hated those damn forms.

He chuckled under his breathe as he watched the number of the lift ticked upwards. At eleven the doors tinged opened and he sauntered across the carpet floor to M's office, while whistling a tune.

As he opened the door to Tanner's and Moneypenny's working area, he noted a very shapely bottom in a black pencil skirt leaning down to collect some papers from a filing cabinet.

"Well, Penny you've been hiding something from me", he said with a teasing tone as he entered fully into the office. He looked around to say hello to Bill as well but he wasn't in.

The female figure straightened and turned around to greet the visit. "Well, hello and by the way who's Penny?"

Jame's neck turned to see that Moneypenny wasn't standing in front of him. His stomach dropped at not seeing his sweet familiar secretary. Instead, a tall, leggy blonde with blue eyes was standing behind Moneypenny's desk.

"You must be James Bond 007", she smiled, her eyes raking his fine form.

Bond at any other time would have been flattered at such a blatant look of desire and would have proceeded further yet there was a mystery here. "Is Moneypenny on holiday?" he queried moving unconsciously forward to the beauty.

He saw the tell-tale signs. She straightened slightly, flicked her hair behind her shoulder and her red lips were parted. "No. I'm her replacement Miss Freewill but you can call me Claire."

"Claire." He charmingly smiled outwardly but the confusion was running around his head. Why on earth would Moneypenny leave MI6? M? Him? He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Welcome."

A small laugh escaped her mouth.

"007 you are late", M stated coldly, interrupting the little scene, "and Miss Freewill you should have sent him straight in." Without waiting for excuses, the head of MI6 walked back through into her office.

"Ah, mustn't keep the lady waiting", James sighed, giving the girl a wink as he strolled after his boss, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Sit, Bond." M stood with her back facing him. An eerie silence filled the air until she turned around to face her best agent. "Care to explain why you had to blow up half a hotel?"

"Bad room service."

Forty minutes of talking his way of trouble, Bond ventured meekly outside M's office, hoping not to be called back and disciplined for his actions. He smiled over at Claire as she looked at him again unabashed at his physique.

"James, you returned at last!" exclaimed Bill Tanner.

The 007 turned away from the new secretary, who was a little more than disappointed at this. "Bill", he nodded, "any chance that you are free for lunch?"

"Certainly! Hold on two minutes."

James watched at Bill keyed in a few words into the computer and closed everything down before grabbing his coat. Together the two men walked away from the office without saying acknowledging Claire. James forgot, wanting to question Bill about his Penny girl, and Bill was in a mood with the girl that kept on asking him for help every few minutes and flirting with him even when he mentioned his wife. He was seriously considering finding the HR person that thought it was a good idea to employ her and shooting him.

Walking down the street in London was becoming a hazard now that there was twelve days of shopping left before Santa Claus came and visited all the children around the world, leaving presents and eating their mince pies. Thankfully, the café that served the best steak was only around the corner, so the two men braved the crowds to The Club Bistro.

Entering their haven, they both let out a deep sigh of relief and made their way to the back where their favourite booth was situated. With ordering their drinks and meals over and done, James relaxed into his seat and looked over Bill Tanner. The poor man had been working too hard and the strain was catching up on him. "You look awful Bill."

A sarcastic smile spread over Tanner's face. "Thanks." He rubbed a hand over his face, pinching his nose to stop the small headache spreading. "It hasn't been the easiest month since Jane's resignation." Tanner was about to say more but was stopped when the drinks came.

"Moneypenny has been gone for a month!" James said sharply. "What the hell has been happening since I've been gone!? There's no way that M got rid of her and Penny wouldn't just quit. She loves her job…"

Bill interrupted the tirade. "Her sister and brother-in-law were killed on the day that you left for Cuba."

"My god!" It was clear to 007 that Moneypenny adored her older sister and her family. He couldn't imagine losing them. "And the nephew?"

"Survived. She is now his sole guardian."

"But why did she leave? Is she on compassionate leave?"

"Within a week, she had written a letter to M explaining that her family had to come first and that a career in the service was too difficult to maintain because of work expectance and the danger involved."

"Surely M…"

"She did James but for once Moneypenny was unmoved."

James took a large sip of his white wine and contemplated his move. "Where is she?"

"She's living in her sister's house. Q was more than glad to update the security systems and make the place as safe as he could. I've helped her with her fake résumé and she now works at the school where Peter attends."

Bond sorted all the information through. "Why is Q securing the house?"

Bill sighed, closing his eyes. "This goes no further James. The car accident which killed Peter's parents was no accident at all. They were murdered but we are at a lost without any information. It could be a drunk driver or…"

"Or something else", finished off Bond.

"It is the least we could do for her particularly after the years of torture you put her through with those corny lines."

"That was below the belt", laughed James, forgetting his idea for the moment when the food arrived. "So tell me about the new girl Claire."

"She waiting for an open invitation from anyone", Tanner muttered darkly.

007's lips twitched upwards. "She hasn't been hitting on you?!"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

Together they laughed and forgot about their office worries.

* * *

It wasn't the most sensible thing to do but then when did James Bond ever do anything for the book. He had rather throw himself in the deep in and charm his way out of the situation. Nearly ninety-nine percent it worked. It was only eight in the evening but already it was pitch black. Darkness surrounded him as he drove steadily through the night looking for the right turn. He had passed the correct village ten minutes ago and now on the look out.

Ah. There is was. Hidden by bush hedging on both sides it could have been easily missed by someone not looking out for it. He turned the car left and following it up on the gravel.

Metres away situated the picturesque countryside cottage with, what he assumed would be a perfect garden as well. He had to concede that it was lovely. A home in which you intended to grow old in and that's what made him smile. Stopping the car, he turned off the ignition and thought about what he was about to do. Was it right? Another second and he was out of the car closing the door softly, touching his gun in its holder as he moved to the door. Too bad; there was no going back.

Raising his hand to the doorbell, he pressed it in a sure fashion. Ding dong! A hall light was flicked on and he could discern the sounds of muffled feet making its way to the door. He tensed. Fingers itching to grasp something.

There was a thud followed a muttered curse but still the person headed towards the front door. A turned key at the top, then the middle and the catch chain dropping could be heard before the door swung inward.

"Can I help you…"

"Hello Moneypenny."

Do you like it????


	4. Chapter 4

Service and Duty

_Chapter Four – Welcome Home_

"James!"

Moneypenny couldn't believe her tired eyes. There, standing on her sister's doorstep was James Bond, looking suave with his tailored grey suit and crisp white shirt and just as charming with his trademark smirk. He deliberate took time surveying her from foot to head to unnerve her further. She was used to his little tricks. It warmed her heart that he looked healthy especially with the glowing tan and extremely relaxed; the mission had gone well and he had returned safely without apparent injuries. Even, after a month of not working for MI6, she still worried about all the 00s.

"You look well." She tried to grasp thoughts that were scattering like mice running off in every direction. At this moment, Jane could understand why the staff at the school always said that thinking was impossible on Friday night. A whole week of working with hormonal teenagers would wear down even the hardest army colonel.

"You look gorgeous", he exclaimed as he took in her appearance. She wouldn't believe him but he was being sincere. James never understood or tried to analyse his emotions on attraction, however there was something about his Penny. Maybe it was her aura exuding calm and elegance in a natural way that he found tantalizing.

Jane rolled her eyes. She was in her sky blue pyjamas that had sheep jumping over clouds, bright furry purple socks that a blind man could see and her hair was wet from the quick shower she had twenty minutes ago but not brushed. She looked nothing like the young women that the 007 usually wined and dined before taking them to bed.

"Totally adorable," he continued when he noted the scepticism in her face. It was quite amusing to watch the effects because although she never took his words seriously she could never had the invenitable blush that occurred on her cheeks. The cold wind was tapping James on his shoulder as he suppressed a shiver. "It is often polite to invite a friend in."

"Who said you are a friend?" fired back Jane. She knew it to be a weak attack.

James took a leisurely step forward, evading more of Jane's personal space before stunning his favourite ex-secretary with a genuine smile. "I've been waiting years for things to heat up Penny. If you wanted something more…"

"Aunty Jane, who is it?" A young male voice called from the living room.

James stopped at the voice. At first he thought he was interrupting a night between lovers until he realised the voice was that of a boy. He had forgotten all about the nephew called Peter and the reason that he was here. For once in his life, James didn't know how to proceed.

"If you can't use your legs to come out and see then I'm not telling", Moneypenny threw over her shoulder. "And don't shout from another room!"

"But it's getting cold in here! And when are we going to start the film?"

"Men!" Jane muttered under her breathe. "They never change!"

"I'm interrupting", James started to say moving backwards, feeling extremely foolish at following at his instincts.

"Don't be stupid", she reprimand him, grabbing hold of his arm to yank him in. "You haven't even told me why you're here." She glanced up into to his face, trying to search for a clue in his eyes but as always received nothing from the familiar polite face he wore. It was his usual defence. "Anyway it's pitch black outside. There is not a cat's hell in chance that I'm letting you drive home to London. You'll have to stay here tonight."

His ground was taken beneath him like a carpet from under his feet. The 007 agent felt out of place in this setting. Trained to blend into the crowd he was sticking out as a sore thumb with his grey suit. He saw the determination in Jane's face and did argue with her about sleeping over. There was also a bit of fear there too. Although, she seemed to be was handling her recent tragedy well, Bond could tell that Jane was still fragile. He had a picture that when she had done all her tasks of the day and ensured Peter's welfare that she would cry herself to sleep with the loss.

"Oh, shoes off! Helena likes…", Jane reminded, turning round to tell the 007 agent and accidentally bumped into him instead. He automatically put his arms around her to steady Moneypenny, ignoring the reference to her dead sister. The instance she recovered her balance he removed them.

They both apologised at the same time causing them to share a small smile.

"Tea? Hot chocolate or something strong? Wine?"

"Can I have hot chocolate", the young voice shouted again.

"Peter! Did I or did I not tell you about yelling two minutes ago!"

"But you're doing it too Aunty Jane!"

Jane hands went in the air in strangling motion at her nephew. That boy had an answer for everything – just like his father. Most of the time it was enduring but on occasion it could be a pain in the arse.

"He does have you on logic", James commented from behind which earned him a hard glare from the pyjama wearing Moneypenny.

"You are skating on thin ice, James. I might just make you sleep outside."

"And the chances of you joining me are…"

"Zero."

James nodded and pretended to zip his mouth as he followed Jane to what he believed was the kitchen. "Then I'll have a hot chocolate. Even with the heating system I'm cold", he said rubbing his hands to together then he paused. "Don't want to help me warm up?" He couldn't resist teasing her.

A large blanket out of nowhere was flying towards him. "There you go – that's all the help you're getting from me Bond. Why don't you introduce yourself to Peter and I might stop the idea of killing you in your sleep."

He laughed out loud but obeyed.

It was the most bizarre evening that James had experience for a long time. He had gone and greeted the young man Peter and tried to fictionalise a background in knowing Moneypenny until Peter asked bluntly if he worked for the secret service. The 007 was shocked and so was Jane.

"I'm twelve", Peter shrugged as his aunt demanded to know where he had heard that, "I'm not a kid and mum …mum has…had a loud voice. Easy."

Sputtering, Jane made him swear never to talk about it again which turned out to be futile when the film was Bourne Supremacy. Subtle Peter inquired if this or that could happen in real life, and when Aunty Jane was in the kitchen getting two glasses of wine, he brusquely questioned James. Unsure what to do, Bond just answered them truthfully before Moneypenny got back.

It seemed that he left a lasting impression on the boy and had past come kind of test by the end of the night as Mr Bond changed to James. He was grateful, hearing Mr Bond made the agent feel ancient.

"Right James", Penny dear addressed him an hour later since Peter retired to his rooms, "you'll have my room and I'll go in the spare bedroom."

"Moneypenny I am not turfing you out of your own room, I'll camp down here on the couch." 

"Don't be ridiculous! It would take double the effect in shifting all the bedding down."

"Then give me the spare room."

"That bed is tiny and not all of you would fit", Jane said exasperated. "You're taking my room and that's final."

So James was now lying in the comfortable bed of Jane's, unable to fall asleep because of the images in his head. Bad images. Naked ones in fact. Ones, which included him and a certain ex-secretary being undressed in M's office. James rolled to his right side and tried to fit the pillow under his head and closed his eyes tightly, banishing the very colourful thoughts. In seconds his eyes flew open. Damn it! Her scent was on the pillow and the covers and everywhere in the room. He groaned softly. There was going to be no sleep for him tonight. He glanced at the bedside clock. Two fifty nine. Great!

In these cases, there was always someone with Bond to help deal with the problem but stuck alone in a bedroom with the trouble a few doors down resting and her nephew next door to her, it would be ungentle-man-like to go and ask for help.

He pushed himself up and swung his feet out to land on the carpet softly. Maybe a glass of cold water would cool him down a bit. He looked around the room in the dark trying to gather his thoughts and noticed one of the top drawers was laying open with something red sticking out. Immediately he knew what it contained. Moneypenny's undergarments.

A smirk appeared on the 007's handsome face as he thought of what it could possess. Ignoring that this was evading her privacy and that it would only fuel other images, he gave in and crept over like a thief to see. He lifted the red object loftily in the air and outright beamed at it. The strict Moneypenny had a red thong in her collection which belonged as a pair with a red see-through teddy that had black trimmings at the bra section.

Spurred on, he picked other pieces of clothing that made him smile with glee. James could not believe that Jane had such a varied and interesting mix of underwear. Some of them outright kinky, others extremely sexy and many cute ones. By the end of it, James was quiet qualified in knowing Moneypenny's sizing. He would wait until this information would play a trump card in their feisty tête-à-têtes. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look of horror on her face. He chuckled lightly as he quietly closed the drawer and moved towards the door for that much needed glass of cold water.

He paused as he opened the door. There was a faint moving light in the garden; he could see it from the landings window. A heavy crunch on the ground. Two? Three people outside the house, wearing boots. He backed up into the room and over to the pillow, thrusting his hand under for his gun. He relaxed for a second at the security of having it. Next, 007 quickly grabbed his jacket rummaging the pockets for keys to the car. Finally, his fingers curled around the set.

He made his way back out, staying in the shadows, tiptoeing to the window. His grey eyes focusing on the movements that were moving stealthily to the back door of the house; as the figures moved closer the security light went on. It didn't startle them but it alarmed James.

Those men were kitted out for combat. Each had a gun, ready and loaded. His instinct kicked in. He needed to get Moneypenny and Peter out – they were the reason for this little midnight visit. Without a second glance to the enemy, James moved quickly to the bedrooms while thinking of some kind of escape.

All he had was one gun against three and the element of surprise. A diversion was needed.

At Jane's temporary room, he walked in with a half-plan idea. He made it across to the side of the bed and momentarily paused as he was captured by the sight. His dear Penny was fast asleep, soft brown curly hair scattered across her peaceful face, both hands tucked under her head and body rolled up in a tight ball position – very angelic.

James reached out slowly and swept some of strands, tucking it behind her ear before his thumb caressed her cheek. Her skin was wonderfully smooth and silky and for the moment he pondered about the rest of her until reality evaded his thoughts.

"Jane!" he whispered urgently into her ear, as he knelt in front of her sleeping form. "Jane wake up now! We're in trouble. Jane!"

Her eyes blearily blinked away any dreams as she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Mhhm", she mumbled as she tried to lever herself onto a elbow. "James? Is there anything the matter?"

"Jane you have to get up now. There are three men armed heading towards the house."

The words hadn't penetrated in as she looked into his grey eyes before trailing down his borrowed white T.Shirt and his boxers to rest upon the gun that was in his hand. The words finally made sense. She moved quickly out of the bed and stood up. "What are we going to do!" she whispered back full of fear. "I've got to get Peter out." She made a move towards the door before a hand reached out and grabbed her.

Bond pulled the sleepy Jane towards him. He wasn't quite sure why he did it - an impulse to want to reassure her. "You're going to be fine. I promise", he said before kissing her on the forehead. "For luck."

His hand move down her arm and clasped her petite hand in his before they both moved towards Peter's room. As they entered and Moneypenny had awakened the young boy trying to explain the situation, glass was heard being shattered.

James swore under his breathe. He had thought he had more time. He turned round to the pair of them. "Here's the plan. It's simple. I go and divert our lovely guests while you run to my car and get in. Put on the invisibility. I know where it is. You'll be safe in Q's car."

"That's it?" Jane was worried.

"Unless you want to drive away and leave me like a lamb to the slaughter?", Bond replied sarcastically. Jane glared at 007.

"No way!" Peter replied.

James smiled at the boy. "Good. Follow behind me. And when I say run, run"

Light footsteps could be heard on the downstairs level as well as whispered instructions. James was impressed. If he hadn't been unable to sleep then he would have woken up to a nasty surprise.

The trio took the staircase step by step. Luckily the staircase was a metre away from the front door. Bond's eyes was trained on the back of the house. If any of the visitors came into the corridor then they might be seen. He needed the element of surprise.

Three more steps and they would be free. Creak! Moneypenny cringed in fear. She had slipped up. They were all about to die. The visitors stop their own movements, waiting patiently for any more sound. The atmosphere was heightened. James indicated that they would continue. All of them made it down the staircase.

"The moment you hear bullets fly, get out of the house. It's the only way of covering the sound of the front door and our escape."

"But what about you?" whispered Peter, slightly pale but trying to put on a brave act.

"This is what I do," James replied giving the lad a wink. "And I'm good."

Moneypenny rolled her eyes. "This is not the time for the ego to appear", she muttered. She had one arm around Peter's shoulder in a protective stance.

James' eyes twinkled at Penny's demeanor. He could tell that she was extremely worried about his safety but would die first before actually relieving it.

"I could show you what other things I'm good at later", he murmured into her ears alone. He knew, even in the darkness that she was blushing bright red. His statement was more forward than his usual flirtations but there was no time to be coy. He kissed her mouth quickly. "For luck."

Jane was left with Peter in the hallway anxious that everything would turn out alright and angry at who would want to target them. It was becoming increasing clear that the death of her sister and brother-in-law was not an accident. And that was frightening to think about.

XXXXX

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm rubbish at action. Will have to work out how I'm going to write it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Five – Visiting Hours_

The trickle of anticipation ran down James' spine as he moved towards the kitchen with his gun held upright, ready for action. His bare feet were cushioned by the carpet as he stealthily made his way to the intruders. Three men armed in combat gear, up to the teeth in weaponry. Which organisation would send these men to do a simple assassination?

A twinge of guilt filtered through his thoughts. He wouldn't think of Moneypenny and Peter as objectives. He would do his utmost to keep them alive. Bond knew that his ace was the element of surprise and he would need to use it careful

At the ajar kitchen door, 007 glanced around, surveying the kitchen in a second. There was one man standing at the back door, facing out towards the garden. James guessed that he must be the look out. The other two, be his calculation would be in the living room, which meant that they soon would be in the hallway. Fear began to escalate.

James as quietly as possible stepped into the kitchen, keeping to the shadows, crept close to the guard before shooting him with the silencer. However, the body fell backwards instead of forwards. James watched in slow motion as the dead man came crashing down on the floor, taking with him bowls from the table top.

Crash! Broken glass covered the floor. Bang! The guard's gun went off. James swore under his breath and ducked behind the isle.

In seconds two sets of thundering feet came crashing through the kitchen.

"What the hell!"

"Shut up. Keep your voice down! They'll hear you."

"I think it's a bit to late for that!", growled the other man as he kneeled before the fallen man. He shook the guy's shoulder before stopping suddenly. "He's been shot. We've got a shooter."

"Damn!"

The front door slammed shut. Both visitors looked up and swore. James prayed that Moneypenny had enough time to get safely in the car.

"Shit! We've got to get them. Or…"

"Or we're dead!"

The guy standing over the dead man was first to react and headed towards the door. James panicked. Could Jane have the invisibility on by now? He couldn't take that chance.

He stood up quickly and shot the man in the head from behind. An outright kill.

The body crumpled to the ground. "Not staying for tea that's a shame", murmured Bond.

The man kneeling was quick to see 007 and started shooting with the automatic, spreading the bullets into the cabinets, tables, chairs and the isle. James ducked just in time as a bullet whizzed past his ear. He needed an out.

Then by luck he heard the gun jam and the last man cursing. Confident that he was safe from flying bullets, James came out of his hiding position and stood cockily towards the intruder. "It's not your lucky night."

"Screw you!"

Bond had a second to dive out of the way as the man lunged for him with his bare hands. The next thing he knew was he was lying on the floor wrestling with the combat man on top of him. Out of nowhere a knife appeared making its way to his throat. Bond had to reluctantly let go of his gun to grab with both hands the wrist which held the knife. Anger coursed his veins at being so easily pinned down. The man was heavy and 007 didn't have the leverage of his legs to help.

In despair, James let his left hand drop away. The knife moved two inches closer to his throat. Searching frantically for something that could be used for a weapon, the hand connected itself with a glass bowl that had survived the drop. Without a thought, he reached out and smashed it against the man's head. With a moment of distraction granted, James had the freedom to flip the guy over his shoulder. The man landed with a crash.

Grappling to his feet, James wary looked over to the man and semi-crouched ready for another tussle. His gun was on the other side of the room, near the door. It was too far and too chancy to try and dive for it.

The other man was up on his feet too, but was busy looking for the knife that he dropped. Without waiting James got the man into a head lock and brought his knee to the guy's face twice before the man pulled his leg underneath him. He kicked out which throw the opponent into the sink area. The man's head hit off the marble Dublin washer, dazing him.

007 decided to finish it, grabbing the string that had been used to cook the lamb roast that Moneypenny and Peter had, he flung it over the man's throat and pulled. The visitor choked, hands flying back to grab any nerve in James' hand to get a release. Bond's pull tightened. Gurgling sounds emitted the quiet kitchen. Legs and hands moving frenetically, until everything stopped.

The man was dead, the body relaxed in Bond's hands. He let go that instance, allowing the body to slide to the floor. James took large breaths, trying to control his heartbeat and energy. He felt blood on his bottom lip, the pain brought him back to the reality of the situation.

He needed to leave. He picked himself through the kitchen, stepping away from the glass with his bare feet. At the door he scooped up the gun, checking that it was working correctly, glanced around the room to reassure that there would be no followers.

Where to now? James pondered this as he made his way through the hallway. He had the brief idea of popping up to grab his clothes but though it was risky. There might have been only three men entering the house however he knew there was at least two in a car or a van waiting for their return. He would have an hour head start at the most.

With his thoughts sorted, James headed out of the house and was greeted with the cold night air, nipping his bare skin. He walked casually to an empty space and opened the car door. Inside he was met with two sets of worried eyes.

"How do you fancy staying over at mine's for tonight", he asked as he switched the engine on. There was a double meaning to the question which he sure that his dear Penny would pick upon.

"Are you ok?" asked Peter quietly, as he put his seatbelt on and settled in for a long drive. The boy was slightly trembling – from the night's events or the fact that he was in a back of a car was unlike to the boy himself but the presence of this man, a secret agent, calmed him somewhat.

"Never better."

Moneypenny turned in her passenger seat and examined every inch of 007's body to see any deathly wounds. There were scratches on his hands and cuts on his legs but he seemed fine. A small sigh escaped her. She overwhelming relieved.

"Hey Peter", called out James, "there's a picnic quilt behind your head rest. Try and get some sleep."

"What about Aunty Jane?"

"Well," and the familiar smirk came across his face, "I'm going to dazzling her with conversation."

Peter nodded. James was a cool guy and clearly had a thing for his aunt. It was weird. Aunty Jane never had boyfriends but he knew that his parents would be happy. Mum and Dad always talked about wanting to see Jane happy with someone when she left the cottage from a visit. Grabbing the red tartan cover, he settled it about him and tried to fall asleep. He didn't think he would though not with what happen tonight but the soft movement of the car and the murmur of quiet conversation lulled him to a dreamless sleep. It was just like the last car ride that he took with his parents.

James looked into his mirror and saw that Peter was in a deep sleep before glancing to his left to find that Moneypenny's head was lulled to the right with her eyes closed. A tender smile filtered across his face as Bond weaved in and out of the late night Friday traffic of London. Another twenty minutes before he would arrive home and greet May, his faithful housekeeper, with two unexpected guests. She would berate him but secretly in her heart of hearts she would love the company as she was often left alone for long periods when he was on missions.

He turned right up a street and came to a secure entrance to a private car park. Bond pressed a button to lower the window before punching in a four digit code. The metal gates swung in slowly and the security guard based in a small box room just beyond gave a familiar wave to the 007 agent. James lifted a hand in greeting, then found his space; right next to the elevator.

Turning off the keys to the engine, James felt a presence staring at him. He turned to face a sleepy Moneypenny, trying to grasp where she was and what had happened.

"If I known that my conversation was so boring Penny dear all you had to do was say", spoke James in hush tones.

Mortified at falling asleep, Jane glared at Bond while turning red as a tomato.

He chuckled, easing himself out of his seatbelt and the car. Jane followed his example and glanced around the cold car park as the Bond made his way round the car, opening Peter's door. The young boy looked exhausted. At that, the decision had been made, James would carry him and not wake the poor lad.

"Penny can you hold the door open?"

Jane responded to the command. She watched with a surprised look on her face as James took considerable care at not waking Peter up from his best night sleep since the car crash. She was touched and her heart fluttered at the kind action.

"Can you lock the car Jane?"

"Yes", she replied quickly, glancing at his hands to see where the set was dangling from. None was found. Confusion covered her face

"There in my right pocket", James aid with a bit of humour

Jane's eyes slightly widened at the idea of going into 007's shorts' pockets for keys.

"I won't bite," he teased until he muttered quickly to himself, "Well, not yet anyway."

With a roll of her eyes at her childish behaviour, Jane dived into his pocket and found them quickly. Turning around she pressed a button and the car was locked. She could hear his soft chuckling as she followed him to the lift and she bristled at it. Where was the cal, collect secretary that could flirt as well as he, and walk away with some dignity.

In five minutes, the trio was standing outside the door to the penthouse. Gesturing to the keys, James informed Jane to open the door. The hallway was dark.

"The light switch is on the left", said James as he moved further in the hall, allowing the door to softly swish to a close behind him. Then suddenly both adults were blinking at the light filling the space.

Jane noted a very masculine taste in the decoration and furniture. It was an open space hall with rooms lending off to the right and left. Cream and blue walls, wooden furniture designed in a French sixteen century style. Very Bond-like. Elegant.

"Wotcha yee doin' here!" A plump woman with bright white hair appeared from the right room in a purple nightdress and slippers, holding a poker in her hand, ready to strike at will. "James? Ma wee laddie, is that yee?"

"Yes May. You can put the weapon away. Have I not told you to call for Giles if you think there is trouble?"

The woman humphed at the suggestion although she lowered the poker before noticing the visitors. James was slightly embarrassed at Moneypenny hearing May's endearment as the ex-secretary looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Laddie?"

James looked over his shoulder to see that gleam of mischief in her eyes. Instead of being annoyed, he was distracted by the pure happiness on Jane's face. A first he would wager in a month and that he accomplished that filled his stomach with a warm glow. He smiled back and unconscioulsy allowed his eyes to scan her figure.

"May I have brought some guests since you complain that I never bring anyone over", James spoke lightly. Jane's eyebrows rose. He never brought one of his conquests back? Interesting. "This is Peter", he gesture to the boy in his arms, "and Miss Jane Moneypenny."

"Oh", May flustered a bit. "Well, that's geet the wee angel to bed. Follow me." She led the pair to a small room at the back of the house. It was decorated in a mint green and with the same elegant furniture found in the hall.

James gentle loosen his grip on Peter as he was laid on the bed. Jane came beside him and settled the boy more comfortable, wrapping the covers to his next and brushing the hair out of his eyes. Peter stirred but she softly told him that he was safe and that she would talk to him in the morning.

May ushered them out and closed the door quietly before subjecting the two with a piercing stare. Although the little woman looked like a fairy, it was clear that she had a strong character. Dealing with Bond, it was essential.

"What the heck 'appen to yous?" May asked.

"It was a bad slumber party, May. Had to leave."

May's eyes narrowed at the flippant answer.

XXXXX

Could you please tell me what you thought of the action?? Not sure on it myself!


	6. Chapter 6

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Six – Notifying_

James loved his kitchen. It was the most homely place in the entire world and he loved it. With his hands wrapped round a large mug of coffee, eyes closed, he could clearly hear May muttering under her breath about what to cook for breakfast. He smiled at his housekeeper's keen interest in making the new guests feel at home. So was he.

Bond had shown Jane into the double bedroom next to his which was joined by a shared bathroom. The last bedroom in the house not occupied. James might have forgotten to mention the bathroom situation to his lovely female friend but who could blame him? There were many things running through his head – the attack on the house, a possible enemy, links with Peter's parents' death, finding it hard to keep his eyes of Moneypenny's arse. It all swirled and certain information lapsed.

Not that it mattered. The 007 agent had woken up early as usual at six a.m., went for a quick jog around the park and then showered without any interruptions before getting dressed in a black tailored trousers and a crisp light blue shirt for work. He would have to go in and inform M or at least Bill of all the detail. The call that he had phoned in was to ensure that a crew was sent to clean up the place before the police or a neighbour found three mysterious male bodies dead.

It would be a nine o'clock sharp entrance.

"Where's Aunty Jane?" croaked a sleepy voice.

James opened his grey eyes to see Peter rubbing his face to stay awake as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Oh my!" cried May from the corner where the cooker was. "Yee give me a 'eart attack dear laddie!"

Peter jumped at the unexpected female voice and slightly stared at the older woman, edging towards James for safety. A smile tugged at Bond's lips. The whole scene was adorable. It was like a genuine family atmosphere.

"Peter", he informed the boy as he indicated to a seat next to him, "this is my housekeeper May who has been part of my family for years. The woman won't leave me alone." He winked at Peter.

"Utter nonsense!" May bustled over to the table and tried to make a swipe but James' reflexes kicked in and he ducked away. "Dinee listen lad. He's trouble," and with a complete change of tone asked gently. "What would yee like for breakfast?"

Peter stumbled over words as he looked between the two of them. "Umm…well…Aunty Jane usually makes me pancakes with banana…her favourite… but anything is fine."

"Pancakes it is then", announced James. "How about some orange juice?"

Peter nodded as he watched James head towards a cupboard and the fridge and the little old lady went back further into the kitchen and started to prepare a pancake mixture.

"Did you sleep ok?" Bond inquired kindly as he looked over the boy's appearance. Decidedly more relaxed and less strain, there was also a bit more colour in his cheeks which the 007 took all as a good sign. "I hope the car ride wasn't too difficult?"

"No. It was fine", Peter admitted truthfully, "Just a bit weird. Felt like…like…"

"The same night your parents' died?"

"Yes."

James nodded in silence. No need to stress the boy out or bring about bad memory. "Do you know that your aunt snores?" he mentioned out of the blue as the lad took a sip of orange.

Peter tried to hold back the action of spluttering the juice out and succeeded quite well but the image of his sophisticated aunt snoring was too much and some escaped him. "Really?" His voice was in awe.

James broke into a big beaming smile, nodding but mentioned with a finger to his lips to keep it a secret. "Yes, she does. A bit of extra information which might come in useful."

"Cool."

"Breakfast is nearly ready", called May as the smell of pancakes wafted through the air.

"Better get Penny", he said to no one. He hopped off the stool and made his way into the hall then turned right to walk in the area of the bedrooms. He treaded softly, barely making a sound as he reached the destination. Slowly, with years of practice, Bond opened the bedroom door without a single sound. The picture that greeted him took his breath away.

There, sprawled over the double bed, with barely the bedcovers covering her was Moneypenny, deep in sleep with tousled hair covering a large part of her face. James was mesmerised by it all. The morning light filtered through the gap in the curtains, hitting an arm and very long, toned leg giving their milky colouring an ethereal look. The whole thing was so sexy particularly when he realised she was wearing one of his old shirts. He groaned softly.

Temptation was right in front of him and how easy would it be to go over there and wake up her with a few right kisses to stir her blood in the direction he wanted to go and enjoy an hour of totally bliss before reluctantly leaving her side for MI6. Two things stopped him. He knew that it would be cruel. Treating his dearest closet friend as one of the many girls he acquainted himself was disrespectful and would damage their relationship which he held in his heart. Secondly, he didn't want it to be a one off. That last thought startled him.

James stopped halfway and paused. Was it possible that he could have feelings more than friendship towards the lovely Jane Moneypenny? It was obvious that he treated her differently from all the secretaries that worked in the secret service. He had believed, like many, that is was respect from working with M but now it was... He didn't know what it all meant. He hadn't had any serious feelings, in that he meant long term relationship heading towards a life long partnership, about a woman since Tracy his wife for one day.

Another realisation hit him again. He wanted to have a family with Moneypenny. He wanted children, grandchildren. Things that he had never experienced when he was a boy as his parents had died early on. Tracy would never want to settle down in a house with acres of green land in the middle of nowhere, to start a family. She had tried that and it ended up in misery, and he had agreed to it because at the time he wanted to live the high life with her. Show her all the magnificent places in the world; flaunt her in the view of men as a precious jewel which he was lucky enough to have rights to possess.

Life had a funny way of coming up and surprising people. James' sarcastic could handle that. He proceeded forward. Pushing the new thoughts away for examination later, when he had time to seriously think about what he was about.

At the bedside, he sat on the edge, allowing the mattress to dip under his weight. With fingers shaking with nervous anticipation, James drew back the strands of hair blocking his view to Jane's beautiful face, and securely tucked them behind her ear. The tips of his fingers brushed against her cheek; the skin with soft at the barest touch and James held his breath. A sizzle jumped up through his fingers, hand and along his arm straight to his heart which increased its beating.

James licked his lips and tried to concentrate on something else than the very naughty image in his head of her wearing the red teddy and knickers (that he had discovered at the cottage) situated beneath him, panting out his name is soft uncontrollable gasps. Those thoughts were definitely unhelpful and not at all appropriate.

Then he smirked as he continued to gaze down at the sleeping beauty. When had he ever been appropriate? The dare-devil inside of him urged him to take his chance. No one was around.

So softly, he reached out and cupped her face, his thumb tracing the cheekbone. Jane's head stirred moving into the hand and sighing. A wicked smile filtered across Bond's face. The Miss Moneypenny wasn't exactly immune to him. Slowly, his head moved forward until an inch away from her face. She was incredible up close as far away. His eyes categorised her features, to remember them for eternity. Then his eyes dropped to her pink lips, a bit apart.

The heat of his desire was travelling to lower parts of his body and his rational side warned with big bright red lights that this was a foolish idea. However, it failed. In under a second, James timidly kissed Jane's lips in a soft embrace - taking the forbidden fruit without being caught. A slightly moan filled his ears as he pulled back, smiling triumphantly. Well, that was certainly an enjoyable experience even if it was one sided.

With both arms on each side of dear Penny's body, James had no time to react to the subsequent waking of the lovely woman, whose blue eyes opened suddenly, falling upon Bond and blushing greatly.

"Sweet dream?" he asked innocently with a dangerous glint in his eyes which was piercing her with an emotion that Jane could not detect.

"Pleasant yes" She replied as she struggled to sit up in bed, realising where his arms were. "Was there something that you wanted?"

"Oh yes but that can wait", James said with great candid. "Breakfast is being served and I came to wake you."

Jane flushed red. "Thank you. I'll be there is a minute. How's Peter."

"Fine. Being fed as we speak."

Jane didn't know what to say next. Her mouth had gone dry – with either the sight of Bong dressed deliciously or from the hot dream what she had just had she really couldn't say. Nevertheless, 007 was also acting a bit strange. Still confident and charming, yet that an undercurrent that filled the air and it seemed that might turned electrifying at any moment. Not wanting to see where this would end up especially with her nephew in the kitchen and May, she decided to escape to the bathroom. The gaze was intense from the gaze of the handsome agent; Moneypenny jumped out of bed and made her way quickly over to the door.

"Nice nightshirt by the way."

XXXX

So sorry for being late with this update but I have been ill all this week and have struggled to write this. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Service and Duty **

_Chapter Seven – Meeting of Minds_

"Well I am glad that we had this meeting Andrew", M said as she walked a fit, small man in his fifties out her office followed by his young assistant.

"Glad I could be of some use". Andrew Lawhead was a respected man and deserved Head of the nuclear study and research branch of the British government. His personality was that of a younger Santa Claus, extremely jolly and openly friendly with ready twinkling eyes. "It is a shame about the poor fellow though. Dr Brown was becoming a renowned figure in the scientific circle. Pure waste of talent."

"Yes." M gestured again towards the outer office door. "I won't keep you waiting. I know that we were fortune to have a talk before your meeting with the PM."

"How did you…ah, yes. Of course you would." Mr Lawhead gave a slight chuckle and shook hands with the formidable M. "Goodbye."

Mr Lawhead moved with a kind of skip in his step in a hurried movement. A sharp contrast from his assistant, a tall man with light brown hair, who stood silently behind his boss with a large black briefcase at all time. He acknowledged M and Miss Freewill with a sharp nod and departed out of the office.

"Good-day." M watched the little man disappear from view before turning to Miss Freewill. "Contact Bond immediately. I want him in my office in ten minutes."

The new secretary was beginning to realise that working for the secret services was not all glamour and danger and was in fact at times quite boring except for when she had to call in the 00s. Each one was a fine male specimen but James Bond was the cherry on top. Her eyes shone a little bit brighter at her instruction.

"Right away Ma'am."

Picking up the phone she punched in the numbers that patched her through to the 00s secretary, Miss Goodnight, whom Claire did not care for. She was no fun what-so-ever when it came to sharing information about the agents. She prayed that the silly goose had gone for lunch as it would mean one of the agents would pick up. However, luck was not on her side.

"Hello, Goodnight. How may I help?"

"Hello Mary. Its Claire", although annoyed, Freewill knew that she must be professional or Bill Tanner would have another reason to fire her. "Could you tell James that M wants to see ASAP in ten minutes?"

"I'll tell 007 right away. Bye." The call was cut.

Pretending to fiddle with papers on her table, waiting for Bond to come, Freewill straighten her shirt, hitched her skirt a little bit higher and patted down some blonde strands.

In at under the allotted time, James had arrived at the office looking very handsome and with a wicked smile twitching at his lips. His thoughts were concentrated on another woman who would be showering at probably this precise moment. The image was quite a picture.

"James you're early", called out Claire, trying to attract the distracted Bond towards her direction.

At the call of his name, he turned and took in the lovely view but was unmoved by the pretty secretary yet he smiled charmingly and sauntered over in his usual confident stride.

"How are you doing Freewill? Looking lovely."

Claire blushed at having the focus of those beautiful grey eyes on her. They were enchanting. She defied any women not to swoon at those. She bit her bottom lip before returning a stunning smile. "I'm well. I heard that you had a bit of an adventure."

James smiled again. Someone trying to fish for information; he would not share them with her. "Trouble seems to follow me where-ever I go." He said slightly pouting.

Claire barely registered the avoided question as she was entranced by the raw masculine power. She felt like one of those girls in the cheesy romance novels but she didn't care.

A sharp buzz from her phone broke the connection that she was sharing with the agent. She pressed the button and heard M demand that she send 007 in.

With a wink and a wave, James disappeared through the oak door into the office or den of his boss M.

"Good morning M. Slept well?" James asked rather saucily.

M looked over coolly from where Bond had decided to seat himself in front of her desk. "I will even answer that," she replied with her blunt way. "Moneypenny and the nephew?"

"Safe and sound."

"In a safe house?"

"Not exactly", James answered, receiving the look to continue now or die. "I have them at my penthouse. Thought it would be best. Security and all."

M pursed her lips together in a thin line. Not the usual protocol but it would have to do. "She will stay there until this thing becomes clear up or until we know what we are dealing with."

James nodded his approval, knowing that she didn't need it at all. The added bonus was that Bond could keep Moneypenny in his house and tell her that M commanded it if she argued that they better leave. No one would go against M.

"It seems that our Dr Brown discovered something that he was not supposed too." M started off, handing Bond a file stamped 'Top Secret'. "The company that he was working for was helping the government advance their technology on nuclear warfare which is understandable in the present climate. However, Dr Brown discovered that there might be a leak or worst double dealing involved. The trip that they were making for London was to inform Moneypenny of this."

James glanced up sharply from the information pack. "How do you know?"

"Q branch has been going through the camera film in the company particularly Dr Brown's office and there was a telephone discussion with his wife. He wasn't obvious but it was clear nonetheless."

"I see."

"It has become a national importance that we find these people and stop whatever deal that they were about to strike."

"What do you have planned for me?"

"You are not going on this mission. 004 is. I have instructed his role earlier this morning."

"What!" James tried to keep the anger out of his voice and remained in his seat although his hands gripped the arms until his knuckles went white.

M didn't show any sign of noticing the outburst. "You have the job of protecting Moneypenny and her nephew Peter."

"Babysitting you mean", interrupted James until he realised what he said. He would never consider Jane and Peter as a burden but he needed to be where the action is. That was what he was good at, after all.

"They are clearly being targeted. Or have you forgotten the three men that you had dispatch last night", M retorted. "You will protect them. Be with them at all times and never let them out of your sights."

Bond nodded once. He understood an order. So he was bodyguard to Aunty Jane. As he thought about it, it might allow him certain benefits…

James returned to his penthouse, subdued but overall content. It still niggled that he couldn't be on the mission but the bonus was that he would be in the exclusive company of Jane Moneypenny. With a couple of shopping bags in each hand, he juggled the keys into the lock before finally being able to open it.

"I'm home", he called through, and thoroughly enjoying the sensation he felt when he said it. It was like a father coming back to the bosom of his family. Bond shook his head at the thought. He really needed to control it. Put things in perspective.

A scramble of footsteps ran towards the sound of his voice. In an instant, Peter appeared in front of him with an open look of glee. "Your back", stating the obvious, "What have you got there?" Peter noticed the bags.

"I thought you might enjoy wearing something other than your pjs", James commented as he handed a few to him. "Just a few things mind. We will have to go out and get basic supplies."

"Cool. Thanks Mr Bond."

"Call me James."

"Thanks James." Peter smiled at the older gentleman as they moved towards the kitchen. The guy seemed to have a natural sense to where his Aunty Jane was. "We've been baking. Aunty Jane wouldn't allow me to sit about and watch telly."

Bond chuckled. "I can well guess. Bit of a slave driver eh?"

"Who's a slave driver?" asked a very sweet feminine voice. James lifted his head breaking eye contact with Peter and noted instantly that even with wearing an apron, Jane was covered in baking ingredients; flour on her chin, arms and a smear of chocolate icing on her cheek. A very fetching picture that quite simple fuelled the image of domestic bliss that Bond secretly craved.

"No one", Peter said quickly, earning a sceptical look from his aunt. "Look what James bought me." Peter was in urgently trying to distract his aunt from finding out about James' comment. He wanted it to between the men of the house. It was their secret. Like the one he and his dad shared. He didn't think that his dad would mind bringing in James to the fold particularly when it was clear that he might actually become part of the family.

"What have you got there", commented Jane good naturally while flinging a confused look at Bond who had position himself on a stool, chin in hand staring at her as if they were talking over a romantic table for two and winked.

Peter pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue pair, four T-Shirts, one white shirt, a red hoodie and a pair of converses. Peter clearly was happy at James' sense of style. "Thanks James." He beamed over at him which Bond reciprocated with a smile.

"Why don't you try them on? I think I got the right size but just to make sure."

Peter nodded enthusiastic and glanced over at his aunt who rolled her eyes. "Yes!" he punched the air and headed to his room.

With the room left with only two adults, Jane rounded on James. "We can't accept them James. You will have to let me pay for them!"

He waved away her compliant. "I would but I have lost the receipt." He smiled openly as an annoyed expression filtered across from her face, hands found a resting place on her well-shaped hips, unconsciously drawing the eye to all of her curves. James didn't mind the view.

"James", she said warningly, "you can't be so high handed…"

"Oh well, if you insist", Bond sighed dramatically; "I can take your clothes back. I don't mind lending pieces of my wardrobe to you." He leered at her in jest.

Jane stumbled over her words. He had bought clothes for her! She had mixed feeling about that – first embarrassment at exactly what he bought and secondly a bit of pleasure that he took the time. "Well…I…you don't have…of for goodness sake give me them."

James smirked openly and placed the bags on the table next to him. "There you go."

She peeked in a few bags and was quite relieved to see that James' fashion sense was just as good for the guys as it was for the women. It was clear that she was overwhelmed as Jane didn't perceived James until he run a finger across her cheek. With a collection of chocolate icing James popped it in his mouth and sucked.

The motion caught Jane's eye and suddenly the room seemed very hot and stuffy. She cleared her throat for something to do and not to stare at Bond's neck. A very sexy, long neck, which she had an incredible urge to kiss right there. If only she was back in her office, M would have interrupted them by now.

"Mhhm delicious. Can't wait to taste more." James stepped back slightly with a twinkle in his grey eyes. He knew that there was desire in her face but he didn't want to proceed here. Too many things could interfere in his wooing. He needed to plan.

XXX

Oooooo. I think that I might be evil! Please review…


	8. Chapter 8

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Eight – Getting some Action_

When on occasion his big-headiness reared its ugly head, James smirked at the ease of his charms that could pick up any girl and have them eating out of his hand in under an hour. He knew that he presented a very desirable picture – tall, dark and handsome. He knew and so did everyone else. And so does Moneypenny. The difficult came in expressing real, heart-felt emotions without being accused of James 'the womaniser'.

This problem needed to be overcome for Bond to have even the slightest with the women he was growing to love.

It was strange. In the six years that they had worked closely to one another (when he went in and out of M's office), he never considered Jane Moneypenny as the candidate that would make him fall in love again. In frank truth, she wasn't a great beauty like the many of women he had bedded ranging from models to millionaires. Her personality was one of quiet strength when he enjoyed outrageous flattering and spontaneity exhibition yet she was witty with those sharp comebacks. It was clear that she would ground him more, not fall for his lame excuses and demand honest. Was it worth it?

This was the question that was filling his head as he laid fully clothed on his bed, staring at the ceiling in deep contemplation. He could hear the running of the shower in the adjoining bathroom and sighed. He would have to decided if the gambit was worth it because pursuing this would either lead him two ways. Firstly losing his closest female friend and having months of Bill Tanner telling him what the heck he was thinking or he would have life outside the secret service that resembled normality which he found extremely tantalising and sexy. All those late Sunday mornings in a double bed…

The shower had stopped next door.

Bond groaned at the frustration as he struggled to maintain some kind of focus on the dilemma and not the need to grab Jane and have his wicked way with her. He reverently believed that underneath the uniform skirt and blouse held a woman of passion. Had her underwear drawer not proven that there was more to Aunty Jane that meets the eye?

There he went again off the topic again. Rolling off the bed and grabbing a blue bathroom towel, he resolved to think about this when having a very cold shower. The cool, refreshing water would clear his head. Or at least he hoped. With a bit of hopping as he removed his shoes, James opened the bathroom door.

He stopped dead. Oh dear God! There is front of him, towelling herself dry was Moneypenny in all her glory. He should look away – be a gentleman but the sight was incredible. The glimpse of her freshly washed milky skin, round breasts and long arching back was overwhelming to the brain. In another second he knew that he had done wrong and spun around and coughed very loudly.

Jane jumped at the sound. She could not believe her eyes. James was standing in her bathroom with his back faced to her. "What the heck are you doing here 007?"

His codename made him wince. She was very angry. Hopefully she would not discovery that he had seen more that she actually thought. Although if he turned around now, it would be obvious that he had.

"Sorry Penny dear, thought you had finished and was about to jump in for a shower", replied James as smoothly as he could in his state. He did not turn round.

Jane tugged the towel tightly around her frame. She was mortified that James might have caught more of her than she was willing to allow. She cursed herself about not checking the extra door. In her foolishness she had thought it was a cabinet of extra towels or something; certainly not the door that led to James Bond's bed. That thought brought a betraying delightful shiver down her back. Unconsciously she took in the view of his nice arse and then scolded herself.

"I thought this was an ensuite", Jane muttered, "stupid me!"

"Don't blame yourself. I should have said but it slipped my mind when we arrived."

James could here the indecision in the movement of footstep. He prayed that she would put this incident aside.

Moneypenny knew that she could not really be angry with him. "Did you see anything?"

"Anything?" Confusion was noted.

"Of me?"

A small pause. "No. But if you want me to I would be honoured", came the natural flirty reply. He crossed his fingers under the towel, hoping that she would not detect this one lie. A shoe hit his back. Grinning he turned, leaning against his doorframe and said, "Now, Penny dear that wasn't nice".

In a childish mood, Jane in her twenty-eight years stuck her tongue out.

James moved in closer while chuckling. "Very mature", he pondered, "although I could find better uses for it." Giving her a saucy wink.

Jane rolled her blue eyes at him. "I think I'll pass. Don't know where you've been."

As a hit, it targeted him right in the middle of his heart. James inwardly cringed. There was no smoke without fire. It was the truth and for a bitter moment, he viewed himself as some kind of man-whore (which if he was being honest – he was) and found that he disliked it.

Jane gathered her substitute clothing in one hand, holding the towel in the other, making sure that it did not fall, and headed to her room. She paused at the door. It was not the way to leave things as she reviewed her bitter comment about his conquests. Everyone was not perfect, she knew that and it would take a gay saint to say no to all those women basically throwing themselves at him.

"Thank you for the clothes James." Surprising they all fitted and Jane was unsure how the 007 knew her bra size.

"My pleasure." James watched as she moved forward again and spoke out. "Jane." She stopped. "Let me take you out for lunch tomorrow to apologise for this." He waved his hands around the room.

"There's no need…"

"Please?" He was playing dirty by pulling the puppy dog look.

Jane folded. She would regret this but the idea of James Bond asking her out for lunch. Just the two of them. It was a tempting offer that no one could refuse. "Ok."

"I'll pick you up at twelve here. No leaving the flat at all when I'm at the office remember?"

"Yes sir," she smiled. He had drilled Peter and her, after dinner at the precaution that should be taken and to understand that they may never leave the penthouse without him. Ever. It was kind of cute seeming him stressing over their safety. Annoying but cute.

He moved forward quickly and kissed her cheek, whispering a soft goodnight before disappearing back in his room. Butterflies crept into her stomach and she hoped that she wasn't blushing madly.

The cold shower could go to hell. He had made his decision.

Overnight, Jane became intoned with the odd soft movement from next door. It had become her new game at guessing what James was doing in his room. Her heart sped up as she counted the number of metres she was away from him. So near and yet so far. It was like being offered to gaze upon chocolate without eating it – cruel but so tempting.

She knew that he had just returned from his run. An image of his sweaty body, T.Shirt soaked to his chest and his legs was enough for Jane to decide that getting dress to join him for an early breakfast was worth it.

Crawling from her bedcovers, she rummaged through the shopping bags on the floor and picked out the grey, v-neck woollen jumper and black cord trousers that James had bought. This was followed by a pair of socks and a black lacy bra and boy short pants. The lingerie was gorgeous and again she wondered at the perfect fit.

Throwing them on haphazardly, Jane proceeded to bathroom down the hall to wash her face, brush teeth and try and tame her brown hair. In twenty minutes, she left ready to face the world and particularly one sexy man.

She entered the kitchen and found it empty. She cocked her head to the side, puzzled at the unaccompied breakfast table. Jane was certain that he would be in here now, munching on toast and horribly black strong coffee. He must have already left. Biting her lip, she refused to be disappointed.

Then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her waist and started to tickle her in which she tried to defend herself without shrieking. "Please!" she begged, gulping in the air.

"Now Moneypenny," said James whispering in her ear, enjoying the feel of her body against him, "you can't give in so easily." She struggled again, finally managing to twist free of his grip and slapped him across the chest. "Ouch!" exclaimed 007, pouting.

Jane rolled her eyes. "That's for jumping on me without warning!"

"I wouldn't call that jumping on you", James muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you were going to kiss it better?"

Jane hated the way she blushed at the slight hint of her and James doing anything physical. "No."

"Aww, Jane you wound me", James replied clutching his heart before winking at her. "Come and have breakfast with me." He led her to a chair, pulling it out for her before heading to the kitchen. In under ten minutes, James had prepared them breakfast and her tea the way she liked it.

Taking a sip, Jane was impressed. "How did you know?" she wondered out loud.

"Jane, you think I don't pay enough attention but I do."

Again Moneypenny had to blush. He was looking very handsome today in a black, well tailored suit with a pale purple that showed of his tan very well. Eating his toast, while guzzling down the coffee, he was unaware of the scrutiny. He would be leaving drooling women in his wake and that allowed the green envy monster to rise from within.

However, before she could voice a barb comment. James leaned in and kissed her cheek, softly caressing the other. "See you at lunch Jane."

Jane's mouth was hanging open when May came in from seeing James out.

"You're one lucky lassie. I can tell yee."

XXXX

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Nine – Memories_

Dazed and red faced, Jane hurried out of the kitchen and the grinning May to wake up Peter for breakfast. With their situation unknown, she was reluctant to organise a temporary schooling for her nephew to go to and with the Christmas holidays round the corner there was no point but that did not mean that he got to lay about all day in bed or in front of the telly.

She tried not to remember the soft look that came into Bond's striking grey eyes or the genuine smile tugged at the mouth when he left her surprised or the lingering hand that brush all her arm. Not sir. Jane Moneypenny was not thinking about it at all. It was all too confusing. He wasn't acting his usual cocky, confident persona that gave out quick one liners and innuendos. It was like a layer had been peeled back from the 007's guard and he was either letting her in or the stress of the job was cracking him. Jane preferred the last idea, because the other offered too much of something that she really wasn't quite sure if she wanted. Who was she kidding? Every female in the MI5 building wanted what_ he_ was offering!

In a few steps, Peter's bedroom door appeared in front of her eyes, momentarily bringing her out of the thoughts swimming around her head like a goldfish in a bowl. Her hand about to knock paused at hearing a low moan. Jane moved closer to the door. Another moan but this one seemed scared.

Fear gripped her and suddenly she found herself flinging the door open and storming in, ready to attack anything that might be harming Peter. She stopped at the sight. It was clear that the boy was in a nightmare of sorts – covers twisted around legs, the tossing from side to side as if he was running away and the barely half sounding words.

Moneypenny felt the tears pricking in her eyes. She knew what he must be dreaming of and it hurt her so much that she couldn't take it away. Slowly she made her way to the side of the bed and reached out to shake him awake.

"Peter?" she said softly, giving another tug. "Peter, can you hear me?"

"Mum?"

Moneypenny cringed. The sorrow rising from the stomach where she had forced it down after the funeral, tried to resurface and swallow her whole. A battle ensued and again she managed to push it away. Jane couldn't take a chance of breaking down when she had to look after her big sister's son. Jane swore that she would not fail in that at least.

"Dad!" The cry of despair broke her heart in two.

How many times had she seen agents coming back from missions looking half alive? The constant nightmares that they suffered and the guilt of being the ones that survived. Had she not seen it in James when Tracy died? It had taken him a few years to come close to the carefree spirit he used to be before his wedding. She felt completely helpless.

"Peter dear wake up", she called out once more and this time she was greeted with a pair of blue eyes opening.

"Aunty Jane, I remember".

* * *

"Thank goodness, James you are here!" Bill Tanner was never more delighted at seeing the 007 agent walking through those doors to M's office. "I need your help."

"Anything", James said smoothly, as he perched on the man's table. "Do you want a few pointers on wooing that gorgeous woman called your wife?"

"I think with three children Bond, I am quite familiar in the ways to satisfy my other half", Tanner replied, rolling his eyes at the usual teasing. "What I need you to do is do a bit of snooping on Freewill", Tanner lowered his voice, "I have a funny feeling there is something not right."

James nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Follow her, this lunchtime and sees where she goes. Yesterday and today she's been in a funny pre-occupied mood…" Tanner trailed off. "It's a gut feeling that I've got."

When the word lunch fell from his friend's mouth, James stomach plummeted. He was going to have to cancel his plans with Jane and it angered him beyond belief although this was carefully concealed behind the cool façade. He was wondering what he could do instead to get some time allow with the lovely Miss Moneypenny. He need, no wanted, to make a mark in their relationship (if there was ever going to be one!) and see how the land lies.

"So no more", James waved theatrically, "I will look after your little admirer and sees that she doesn't do anything naughty." He winked and strolled out the office

Tanner went red. He had been embarrassed at having to spell it out to Miss Freewill that no, he was not interested in having sex of any kind and yes, it had something to do with his wife and being faithful.

James palmed the mobile in his pocket and quickly punched in the number as he stepped out the office and made his way to his to catch up on some paper. He had an idea on the Moneypenny front. A few rings and he was greeted with friendly voice. "Gregory, its Bond here. Need your help. Do you have my usual table free tonight?" There was a slight pause and sounds of pages being turned. With a positive answer James grinned wolfishly. "Book it for me tonight around 9? No, a table for two.

Thank you Gregory, until tonight."

* * *

It had been a long time since Jane had been wined and dine and especially with such a lovely vision in front of her. She was sure that if she was not sipping her red wine, she would be drooling at James Bond smiling across at her. From the edge of her sight, she could tell, with a certain pride, that many women were taking a glance or more at her dinner partner.

"It is to your liking?" James asked pleasantly, intently gazing at Jane's mouth that seemed to take an agonising long time tasting the liquid. Her lips were red and tempting.

Jane thought yes! You look good enough to eat! "It's fruity", she smiled and blushed at the way his eyes was focused on her solely.

"It's a South African. A favourite of mine."

"Do you come here often?" enquired Jane as she once more viewed the room with a bit of awe. She could hide the disappointment she felt when James had phone to cancel their lunch but he had promised that he had a surprise for her.

He arrived with a two boxes. One large and white, the other small. To her amazement it was a lovely black cocktail the flowed to her knees and fitted her frame with a pair of sparkly silver shoes. That was when he took satisfaction in telling her that they were going out for dinner – just the two of them.

Jane had been worried about leaving Peter alone but another surprise appeared in the form of delivery pizza and ten rented movies for Peter and May to enjoy in front of the big screen. It was obvious that Peter was relieved at not being made to dress up and go out and with James flourishing attention on her, Moneypenny's resolve cracked. She was weak at such a pretty face.

"What a chat up line, Penny dear", teased James, eyes twinkling at the lovely blush deepening on her cheeks. "I do once a month by myself." He had seen the look in her eyes – the questioning of how many other 007 girls' had been treated with the same treatment. "In fact I think I might have given poor Gregory a heart attack when I said a table for two. I am sure he thought I might be on his side of the playing field."

"He must be desolated", Jane replied with a cheeky smile.

"He is", James face was solemn and resulted in Jane laughing. The warm glow filled his being inside. Never had he enjoyed just being in a presence of a beautiful woman. He smiled at Jane and placed his hand softly over hers. A jolt of something went through them. James sucked in her breath, felt his hand tingle and his heartbeat increase. Oh, the attraction was definitely there. "Dessert?"

Xxxxx

I am so sorry for not updating but real life butted in. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter 10 – Heating Up_

He could stay like this forever.

Although the morning was still dark outside, the curtains slightly ajar allowed the room to be light by the soft orange glow of the streetlamp. James' internal clock had awoken him up around six am but he did not care, not when he had a delightful picture in his arms. A gentle, loving smile was permanently attached to his face.

He breathed in carefully, smelling the strawberry shampoo and the faint lingering of a light flower perfume. Hmmm, he thought, delicious. Unconsciously he pulled right arm tighten around his hold of Moneypenny's waist and a devilish smirked appeared on the 007's lips. Ah, the happy images of an overactive imagination and they seemed to be getting more creative every time.

It was a shame that they both were wearing their clothes on top of the bedcovers, cuddling under the throw-over. Too much of the South African red wine and a romantic black and white film onto of Bond's bed was the perfect ending to the night – for Jane as she was the one that fell asleep before James could even get a goodnight kiss. Just his luck; always getting there but having the door slammed in his gorgeous face. He chuckled lightly trying not to dislodged Moneypenny's head from the his shoulder, he now felt like any other man trying to show the lady that he was interested in something more than sex.

But, James sneakily thought, sex would be good too. He lifted his left arm and touched the strands of hair that was covering Moneypenny's face from his view. It was a bit of a bird's nest but it looked completely adorable on her. He didn't think that anything could look awful on her sweet, inviting figure. My god, his mind shouted, a black bin would have him drooling (although 007 never drool).

Grey eyes drifted over the sleeping body, memorising each detail with pleasure and being further enchanted with the heavenly creature before finally succumbing to the idea or returning to Bedfordshire himself. With a gentle caress of the hip where his hand laid, a tightening of his hold, James found his body relaxing into a deeper consciousness.

Brrrrriiiiing!

Brrrriiiinng!

Mobile phones was such a over-rated use of helpful technology. Immediately, James' left hand sprung out from the cover and palmed it open at his ear.

"Bond here", James said with his eyes closed trying to not to think of severely bodily harming the person at the other end.

"James, you better make your way in", Goodnight whispered urgently, "there's been a development and it's not good! M's about to blow. You'll be needed in twenty. Be in in fifteen."

The end went dead. Never in his years in the service has Goodnight ever hung up the phone without waiting for his "goodbye goodnight". That meant there was serious trouble down at the office which clearly was related to Peter and by extension Jane. His stomach dropped with fear – he would not anything come to harm them even if he had to take on Her Majesty's secret service itself.

A mumble could be heard from his shoulder. Placing the phone back on the bedside table, James turned to see a blinking Moneypenny look at him sleepily with a tiny smile on her face with glowing cheeks.

"So I finally got James' Bond in my bed", she said softly, trying to cover up the embarrassment she felt.

"Not true", he replied with a wicked grin, "you are in my bed and not the exact way that I wanted but being a true gentleman I follow the lady's lead."

Her face was hot and she knew that it was bright red. The inneduos that James was saying out loud and not in his usual cheeky matters was causing havoc with her stomach and emotions. One minute she wanted to wipe off that infernal smirk and the other, she wanted nothing more than pounce on him. However, before she even had time to decide how she was going to react, James moved closer to her and gently brought his lips to hers.

Soft yet full of passionate. Jane was stunned and fully awake by the time, James broke contact.

"Now that is a proper morning greeting", James smiled, allowing his finger pads to stroke her smooth cheeks. "Don't you agree?"

Jane's eyes were wide with surprise but she nodded slowly while biting her bottom lip.

That reassured James. He wouldn't go further yet but it was a start. "As much as I would love to find out what more things we could get up to, I need to call in at the office."

"So early?" That worried Moneypenny. None of the 00s agents were really called in unless there was a problem.

"Mhhmmm", replied James who snuggled his face into her hair while absent-mind stroke her arm. "Paperwork. You know me can't stand it and seemingly I have piled it up that Goodnight is about to wring my neck!"

Jane laughed quietly. 007's dislike with paperwork and filing was as legendary as his womanising ways. "I better let you go then", she sighed and instantly regretted showing her true feelings – that she would miss him during the day.

"But I want too", pouted James. "I'm quite comfortable where I am". And to prove his point he pulled Jane on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back securely.

With her hands on his chest pushing away from him and those glorious lips, Jane gave him a stern warning, "James! Behave!"

A light sprung in his eyes. "I'll get up for a reward." Jane's eyes narrowed. "A kiss."

Well, that not too bad, Jane thought. "Fine. A kiss it is then when you get up."

"I will come to collect before I leave," he said as he forced himself away from her and his bad to the bathroom and winked at the door before going for another cold shower.

Not sure what to expect, Jane thought it prudent that she returned to her own room and get changed out of the fabulous frock that she had ruined by sleeping in and wipe off the make-up. Inside she made her way to the dresser and was not surprised that she looked like a panda with her mascara and eye-liner creating large circles. This is how James saw me and still kissed me? Jane felt a warm glow enter her heart. Maybe he really does care.

Removing all evidence of a lovely night being wined and dined, Jane stood with a dressing gown on, raking through the small amount of clothes that she had. Dark blue jeans, white t.shirt and a grey cardigan would do nicely. Gathering her clothes up, she heard the shower ending and James' door opening and closing. The temptation for a warm soak under the water's spray was enough to have Moneypenny move to the bathroom. A quick one would have her refreshed and ready for the kiss.

Stripping the bathrobe, Jane jumped in and turned the water on. Quickly going through the shampoo and body scrub, Jane made easy time. With a towel wrapped around her body, she moved to the sink to brush her teeth, half-way through the process she spotted in the mirror James Bond suited up in grey and white.

He wore a very large grin with his arms crossed in front of him. Jane's eyes went wide as she guessed how much the agent saw. Thank goodness the glass doors were frosted in the shower.

"Why were you preventing on me, Mr Bond", she scowled at him by the mirror before spitting out the toothpaste and washing her mouth and toothbrush clean. "Did you get a nice view?"

His smirk grew wider as he stepped into the bathroom and raised his eyebrow. "Prefect."

Jane blushed not sure at his comment on vision and or complimenting her. She turned around to face him, back against the sink with a challenging smile. "And came in to….? Wash your face? Pee?"

"No." His movements were so graceful like a cat. A big cat. A black panther. One that was hunting.

Moneypenny knew the danger – she could clearly see it in his sparkling grey eyes that had a mischievous look in them. A strong arm fell on each of her side, trapping her.

"I've come to collect my reward" he said with a husky voice, moving his upper torso closer to her until there was an inch left. He bent his head tilting to the right with his lips being tugged upwards.

The earthy smell and his distinct cologne confused Jane's senses. She could hardly breathe as he stepped nearer and nearer, her face was burning as well as her mouth at the thrill at being at the end of one of his kisses. James Bond was a good kisser – she had proof of that.

Hers were seized expertly in seconds as he gently seduced them to his will. Without thinking Jane's hand crept up his chest to his neck into his hair and pulled his head further down to meet her response.

Grasping her hips, James lifted Moneypenny's body so that she was now perched on the basin, allowing her to be eye level with him without breaking contact. A small whimper escapes her mouth which made James' reflexes tighten their hold. Oh, he wasn't going to let a chance like this be passed up on.

* * *

"Get me Bond on the line and tell him to get his body in here in five or he should never show his face again! Do you understand?", barked M as she swung her door close with a resounding bang.

Today was not a good day. Tanner had the feeling that it might just be the beginning as well. He phoned down to Goodnight and asked her politely to send the 007 agent up. From her frantic spluttering he could tell that the suave Bond, James Bond had not arrived. "Tell him as soon as he…."

"Morning Tanner", breezed in James with a cheeky grin. "Late?"

Tanner made his quick goodbyes to Goodnight before turning to Bond with a frown between his brows. "It's not good. 004 has gone missing presuming dead. M wants to see you."

James briskly nodded and headed towards the lion's den. "Hopefully it's the first. Adam is a good man and even better field agent."

Bill Tanner accepted those words at face value but secretly, he had little hope. The lives of 00s agents were rarely long, it was the reason why many took so many risks because they knew that they had limited time in action. However, comforting words from Bond always allowed him to cling onto something – faith or hope he didn't know.

Turning away from one problem to another. Where in hell was Miss Freewill! Over two hours late and without contact was unprecedented in all his history at MI6. He better start making a few phone calls and see if anyone saw her.

After twenty minutes later and several calls, Tanner was still at a lost as to where the newly replaced secretary could be. His gut was crying out that there was something wrong.

M's door opened again and a slightly harassed James came out. Never had he had a dressing down when he asked to go and find 004. M was adamant that he would stay with Moneypenny and Peter – keeping them safe was the main priority.

"James, I require a favour", Tanner spoke interrupting the anger tirade that Bond could not release onto his boss.

"Anyway, old pal", he replied with a glimmer of his usual self.

"Our Miss Freewill has gone walk-about," explained Tanner, "you wouldn't mind checking her house to see if she's there? I've called around but no one knows where the girl has got too."

"Say no more. Do you have an address?"

"Yes." Tanner scribbled it on a piece of torn paper. "Thanks 007. If she's not there, phone me and I'll inform the police and M."

James winced at having to tell M even more bad news.

"It went that well, eh?"

James response was to roll his eyes.

Tanner chuckled at Bond walked out.

* * *

Notting Hill? Well, that was a bit fancy for a government secretary to own but who was he to judge? James slowed down his silver Austin Martin and quickly found a car parking space near the address.

He looked around and noted that it was a nice area. Didn't seem out of the ordinary but never did he. With the address in his hand he started to count of the building 43, 45, 47…then it was 49. An old Georgian house converted into flats. Taking the steps two at a time, James buzzed the third that read Freewill. He buzzed two times before contacting the flat below saying BT broadband and was let in.

Climbing the first flight of stairs, he reached the landing where Freewill stayed. With no one around, James brought out his tools and picked the lock apart. Quietly swinging the door open and closing it, Bond scanned the hall efficiently. There was something not quite right.

He moved slowly, one hand moving to the inside of his jacket, loosening his holder. He stepped into the living room – it had been ransacked. The couch, table, vase, books and paper covered the floor. Next, James headed to the bedroom. Again it looked like a burglar had been in seeking something valuable.

That's when he noticed the damp floor. Water everywhere, he headed to the bathroom, pushing it open with a foot and gun in hand. The sight was not pretty. There in the bath was the decease Miss Freewill, naked and drowned. Ignoring the splashes on his shoes and trouser, James reached over and turned the tap off. The sight was sad but one that he had seen so many times that the sorrow he felt was something that he was accustomed too.

He dug his phone from his pocket and phoned Tanner, explaining everything that he had found. The man on the other end hadn't seemed that surprised.

"Get out James. You know the drill – leave nothing behind that will incriminate you". Tanner ended the conversation.

James wiped the tap, the handles and headed towards the door again. He would have twenty minutes before the police arrived from an anonymous tip off. He closed the door, relocked it and calming walked down the stairs.

When in his car did James sighed loudly rubbing his hand across his face.

Brrriiinng!

The caller I.D. made him smile, someone at his flat was missing him and he could guess which.

"Penny dear how lovely…"

"James! You have to get back here now! There are intruders. Can't get through to Tanner…No leave her alone!" Someone screamed.

James heart skipped a beat. "JANE!"

XXXXXXX

Evil I know but here you go hope you enjoy and please review pushes my arse in gear!


	11. Chapter 11

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter Eleven – Dark Days_

The headache was pounding as it had been an hour since she had woken. She knew that her left side of her face was swollen badly. The butt of the rifle would do that to anyone trying to take on a six foot army trained man with a golf club. It was the silliest thing she had ever done but seeing may crumple to the ground had made Moneypenny snap. She would not be the victim anymore. And now she was trapped in an empty room that seemed to underground with no windows and a concrete flooring to lay upon.

Firm steps and the door opening interrupted Moneypenny's wandering thoughts. The cold water in the face made her splutter with indignant and pain. Maybe her jaw was in fact broken.

"Well, Miss Moneypenny, I am sorry for your accommodation but it is necessary", said a jovial voice. She would have glared at the short man but being dragged out into a sitting position and a smashed face made sight a bit blurry. She grunted at the pain but would not cry out.

Barely, she remembered that crying out would give the capturer more power over you – James had revealed that after a particularly nasty mission that included him naked and a chair. He had admitted reluctantly that he was still having some nightmares about it as Jane had started asking pointed questions.

"I should remind Daniel about his strength – he forgets sometimes", the man laughed at his little private joke. Funnily, Jane didn't find the humour in it.

A period of silence followed where Moneypenny tried to force the pain away, stare at this spiteful man and hope, that there was a chance that she could get out of here. She knew that she was useless but James….it would be hopeless to waste her hopes on him but she knew that deep down he would not stop looking for her.

It was sad the realisation that hit her when she regain consciousness – she loved James and vowed that if she got of here alive then she would not wait one moment on pouncing on Bond.

At least Peter was safe although the lodge of despair at May. The poor woman. She would pray that she would survive.

"Miss Moneypenny I need to know where your nephew is. Can you be obliging and tell us?"

_When pigs fly,_ Jane thought rudely. Peter would be at all cost kept safe and sound. She had promised her sister. Although it hurt, Jane jutted out her chin and tried to glare at the man.

"I thought you might be definite so I brought Daniel down here as well and do you know", he whispered companionable, "he does love using his knives."

A slight shiver went through her frame. _Please James keep Peter safe._ Moneypenny knew that she was a goner.

* * *

The door quivered as it was slammed against the wall creating a bang. James rushed in with fear gripped at his throat. His gun was in his hands. The doorman, Giles, had been slumped over his seat in the booth – a bullet through the head. Quickly scanning the hallway – empty- except for the broken vase and flowers scattered across the floor. James moved towards the kitchen following the destruction. Agitation building up in his body as every second went by.

_Is Jane, May and Peter alright! They have to be! I'm such a fool – I should have been here. I WILL get them. THEY'RE DEAD._

Anger replaced the hopelessness that he was feeling. It gradually built from the pit of his stomach until he was seeing red. He wanted to strike out. To hurt them as he had been hurt.

A small groan echoed from behind the high stool and island in the kitchen, breaking Bond's tirade. A female moan. Grey eyes narrowed, the fingers clasped the gun tighter as he made a dash around, gun training on the figure sprawled out on the floor.

"May!", he cried out softly. Without a moment thinking, he was crouching down beside her, a hand reached out wanting to touch the battered face that was bleeding from the forehead. She was in bad shape. Her arm looked broken. Face and body seemed to have suffered with being kicked in by steel-capped boots. He was disgusted – which villain would believe an seventy-three year old woman needed to be beaten from an inch of her life.

_One that would do anything to achieve his goals_, argued the rational part of his mind.

"Laddie?" croaked out May in the best fashion she could. Her mouth was hard to move. Pain surged throughout her body.

"Don't move May", ordered James strictly, "or I will fire you!" His hand dived into his trouser pocket and pulled out the mobile. First, he dialled 999 and called for an ambulance as quickly as possible then phoned Tanner speaking as brief as possible. "Flat has been raided. May is down. Can't see Moneypenny and Peter. Get here now!"

James looked down at the woman who could be consider his surrogate mother and felt the anger building again. "I promise you May. I will make them pay."

May eyes fluttered open at the cold venom in his voice and saw his face. It was the 007 that everyone feared. She tried to form the words but it come out as a mumble.

"What? May, don't speak!"

"Pan…panic room."

"Panic room?" James repeated until it hit him. The panic room. She was telling him that they were in the panic room – Jane was safe with Peter. There was enough air to last for three days plus food provision. Relief swelled his soul. "They are in the panic room. Thank god!" Scrambling to his feet, James gave a stern "Don't move" before heading to the other end of the kitchen where behind one of the cupboard's door lay the entrance to the room.

To the right hand corner was a small white rectangle with a dial, similar design to an air condition, and something brought about by Q division. Turning to the date when he was instated as a 00 agent, the wall that had shelves attached swung open an inch.

A figure barrelled straight out of the door and hugged Bond around the middle, crying.

"James! James! James!" Peter was hysterical. Locked alone in a small room without knowing about May and Auntie Jane had brought the horrors of his parents' death to the forefront of his mind and he was so happy at seeing James. He was here – everything would be alright. He had promised.

Bond was shocked but was slightly happy at the action. Then his gut went cold. There was no Jane coming. Keeping out the panic out of his voice, James asked, "Where is your aunt Peter?"

"She locked me in! Told me that I had…had to hide. Said…said she would be coming – never did. James…james I know, I know who killed my dad! The car licence plate – BI zero Kone LL…." Peter stared at James who frowned heavily.

"Are you sure? Positive?"

Peter nodded.

James had to call this in. "Peter", he said grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Jane is not here – she must have been taken but I promise you that I will get her back. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need you to be brave."

Peter nodded again.

"May has been badly beaten up. I've called for an ambulance. Can you go to her and talk to her and make sure that she hasn't moved? Stubborn woman. I want to check the rest of the flat."

"Yes."

As Peter moved towards to the island and James headed out. "Stay in the kitchen Peter."

Out of sight, James held his gun out again and moved to the other rooms. Each was attack with violent vigor but it was Jane's bedroom that made his whole body cold. The phone had been ripped out of the wall and flung to the far reaches of the room and smashed into pieces but it was the blood on the carpet that was tearing him apart.

XXXXX

Sorry for any spelling mistake but just written and thought you might want it posted asap.


	12. Chapter 12

Service and Duty

Chapter 12 – Patience

Fear rose in Peter's throat, grappling and clutching at the sides, chocking him. The abiding sense of terror swept through every part of his body, numbing it completely. He could not see any hope. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder – it helped to beat away the loneliness that was swallowing him. Peter glanced behind to see James' eyes pierce into his thoughts. The steely grey eyes softened slightly as understanding passed between the two men. Peter was comforted beyond any words that could have been said.

"Will…will she be…ok?" He whispered brokenly as his gaze return to watch the progress of May being carried by two paramedics into a waiting ambulance.

"Tough as nails", James gave a small ironic smile. "May will be bouncing back in no time and still nagging us about everything we do."

Peter continued to watch. Satisfied with James' answer, the young boy turned to even further darker emotions that were boiling just below the surface. He couldn't face the questions dealing with his Aunty Jane. His throat further tightened making it difficult to breathe while silent tears ran down his face. Without thinking, Peter flung his adolescent arms around the solid agent, burrowing his head in 007's chest. He sought shelter from the realty of the moment. Why did everyone he loved seem to die or be seriously hurt? A great have racked the boy's frame with a storm of tears being soaked into James' shirt. Peter squeezed tighter around Bond's waist.

James stared down hopelessly at the boy's head, arms hanging aimlessly down at his side until unconsciously they moved around Peter's shoulder, gently cocooning him in a hug. The shiver running through the poor boy, was not only due to the horrible occurrence that had happen, dressed in a T.shirt and trousers James suspected that Peter was freezing in the British winter condition. Quickly, Bond shrugged himself out of his blazer and lightly placed upon the young boy. Again, the agent returned to embracing the boy until eventually h tears had stopped. Thrusting his hand into his tailored trouser pocket, James passed a handkerchief to Peter.

"Here you go", James offered softly.

"Thank you."

Bond patted the young boy's shoulder. "It's never good to bottle up emotions."

"Aunty Jane says that too."

The 007 agent's breath hitched for a moment at the thought of what Moneypenny was facing alone. She had never been in such a situation before, but he hoped, prayed even that she would stay strong until he could reach her. However, he could not prevent the fear from going inside his stomach. "She is one clever lady."

A silence fell over them as Bond planned what was the next logical step. He had to think of Peter's safety now. It looked like there was no safe place for Peter to go. He could not risk leaving the boy in the company of May, even though the hospital had very tight security. There were too many pieces missing from this puzzle.

"Do you think that Aunty Jane will be ok?"

Panic was beginning to set in again with Peter. Voluntary James knelt in front of this boy that had been through too much, grasping his shoulders to get his attention.

"Peter", James stated firmly, "I have known your aunt for many years and I can tell you that she is capable of surviving anything including this. She will be fine. Ok?"

One nod was all he received as an answer but it was good enough for hi. Steering the boy to the abandoned Austen Martin, James finally had some sort of a plan to follow – he would have to take Peter to M's office. It was the safest place and he need to check up on that licence plate. Plus Tanner would know how to comfort the boy; he did have children of his own. At a push, Bond knew that he could always draft in Goodnight to help him. Guiding Peter to the passenger seat, he made sure that the boy has his seat belt on tightly. It was going to be a fast ride.

Slightly disoriented from watching blurring scenery go pass, Peter staggered slightly as he walked. His stomach felt that it had been left in the car. The only thing guiding him was the strong supportive hand of Bond which at least helped him not to throw up.

* * *

It was quite lucky that Peter was distracted from paying attention to the foyer that they were walking through because his presence was gathering very curious stares from the people walking in MI6. A few were disapproving glares. Bond stared coldly back, daring anyone to come up to him and voice their opinion. None did. It was well known that no one started a fight against 00 agents – it was suicide. The joke around the building was that if a 00 agent came back from a mission not killing a single person then it was the day that hell froze over.

When the doors to the elevator closed and began its ascending to the sixth floor, James eased his grip a little. The entrance that he had made would surely have someone scurrying to a phone to inform M of the, once again, despicable behaviour of 007 flaunting the rules. He rolled his eyes at the gossiping nature of the secret service. The doors pinged open with an eagerness. James' hand returned to Peter's shoulder, this time however, in a protective stance. There was no forecasting the reception that M would give him but at least he could shelter the boy from it.

Calmly with an outward confidence James walked into the office expecting a confrontation. Instead, he was mat with what could only be described as a paper bombsite and in the middle was Bill Tanner with his hands in his hair.

"Tanner, old chap, brought you a visitor". James said jovially. Peter's blue eyes widened at the mess and looked slightly frightened. Bond winked at the boy to reassure him. "You're safe Peter although it's usually not this messy."

"James!" Tanner exclaimed in relief. "Thank god you're back! It's been a…oh, hello". Bill Tanner seemed lost for words at finding a young boy who looked remarkable like Moneypenny staring up at him. He looked behind the two of them expecting the appearance of M's secretary but nothing. Looking at Bond, he realised the situation was much worse than he thought.

"Bill this is Peter", James introduced them. "Peter is going to help you and me with a few things."

Tanner's eyebrows were raised while Peter gave a quiet hello.

"Indead he is", said a commanding voice from M's door. Peter visibly jumped at the unannounced woman. Dressed in a black suit she looked quite formidable. "However, I suggest that Tanner first shows Peter to the canteen for some food and a hot drink while I have a talk with Bond."

Peter reached out to grasped James' hand afraid of letting him out of his sights. James bent so he was eye level with the boy and gave him an encouraging smile, pulling off his bleeper from his waist. "If you need me just press 007 but I really do need to talk to my boss."

Tanner looked slightly amused at the situation forming while M's lips barely twitched at the scene.

"Ok", Peter said softly.

"Ok." Bond nodded in returned and watched until Tanner and Peter left the office. He turned and faced the serious expression on M's face. It did not look good.

"Follow me."

* * *

Pain was everywhere, she could not longer care to defining where is was hurting it just was. Curled up in a little ball, Jane cried, cried for the death of her sister, her brother-in-law, her parents, Peter, May but mostly James. She knew deep down that even if there was a slim chance that MI6 knew where to find her, she wouldn't be alive to see it. The pool of blood forming on the floor told her everything.

XXXXX

Ok, I know I should beg for forgiveness for leaving this for sooo long but work got in the way. But I do make this promise it will be finished by next week. Please Review and tell me what you think!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Service and Duty**

Chapter 13 – Office Meeting

Bond walked into M's room and allowed the padded bullet-proof door behind close by itself with a soft thud. 007 looked at M's rigid stance; her back faced him while she stared at the Thames and the Londoners walking by in peacefully ignorance of the turmoil in the secret service.

His gut clenched in anticipation. He knew what was coming from that stance. It was familiar to him. It would begin with M turning around and handing him over a very dangerous and deadly mission that would probably see him returning to merry old England in a wooden box. He had often sardonically pictured his two dearest friends, Penny dear and Q crying over his grave with May admonishing his foolish actions. However now it filled him with fear. Not for himself but for Moneypenny. All signs pointed that she was in extreme danger and there was not a cat in hell chance that he would be dressing in a black mourning suit yet.

His thoughts returned to the last moment which Jane and he had shared: snogging like teenagers in their shared bathroom. He had left Penny dear flushed and happy with a small shy smile gracing her bruised lips. It had taken all of his inner strength, thinking like a gentleman and remembering to take it slower because this was Jane Moneypenny. Now he was regretting it with every fibre of his being. Hindsight was mocking him and 007 felt the irony's full effect.

"Sit 007", M commanded as she turned around to her table, she lifted a file and sifted out a few sheets of paper. Bond's hand reached out and snatched them before situating himself in the chair in front of M. He quickly scanned the information, eyes becoming colder as it was absorbed. He could not believe it. Finishing, Bond stared at M filled with anger and complete wonder at the findings.

"How is this possible?"

"Seemingly, the government have been duped for the last four months. This has only come to our attention because of 004's risking his life to reveal it."

Bond closed his eyes. Harry Denscombe was a good man and a good agent. It was always said to lose one of the 00 section but each of the agent knew that their life expectancy was not high. That was always stated clearly to them from the beginning of their career. The straight line of his mouth showed the small moment of grieving.

"Are you telling me that the man we considered as a friend to Britain, who was help our government set up its nuclear programmer is not actually him?"

"Yes", M replied tersely. "We have all have been fooled. The real Mr Lawhead was found yesterday afternoon floating down the Thames. Police have just identified him"

"My god." James stood up suddenly, and began to pace in front of the desk. "I don't understand what this has to do with Peter and Jane now. I understand that Jane's sister was on her way to reveal something but…"

It has come to our attention that the fake Mr Lawhead has a fascination with Peter. He has been following his progress. In fact when Peter had an accident in a school football match, going to hospital, Mr Lawhead was there. It has been revealed that Peter was inserted with a small device. We don't know what it contains but we will. Tanner will see to it."

"That bastard!" James muttered viciously. He barely remembered M's distaste for swearing, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Precisely", M stated a nod, cracking a small smirk. "We have a led on their location. Seemingly Moneypenny has a tracker on her curtsy of Q and his unique birthday. Last information we received was an hour ago. It was outside London. Here."

James took the map and committed to memory before looking up to M for further instructions.

"I suggest 007 that you go and see Q."

James rose from the chair, knowing a dismissal when he heard one.

"Prehaps you should say to goodbye to Peter first."

James nodded and reached for the door handle.

"And Bond," M called out, "bring her back."

James turned around with his trademark suave smile. "Of course, M'am."

* * *

James reached MI6's eating lounge, scanning quickly around the empty open planned layout. He spotted Peter eating a plate of chips, dunging each one into tomato sauce. Tanner sat across from Peter, facing the entrance. Bill noted the agent's arrival first. He raised his eyebrows in greeting before focussing on Peter's small chatter. Bond made his way over and slid into the seat next to Peter. 

"James!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. "Look at my cool bandage!" The young boy lifted his T.Shirt and wrapped round his upper arm was a union jack bandage. The secret service really was quite patriotic. "The nurse did it. I got a jab and everything! She took something out my arm as well….it was sooo cool!"

Bond smiled down at the young boy. He reached over for a chip to munch while stealing a glance over Peter's head. Tanner shook his head slightly. So there was no information from the chip…yet. The message between them was understood. James was going to save Moneypenny which meant Peter was staying behind. Not wanting to intrude, Tanner made his excuses of paperwork and left the two of them alone.

"Bye!" called out Peter to the retreating figure.

James stared down for a few seconds not knowing how to say what he had to. He never had to handle this kind of situation before. He opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing appropriate came to mind.

"You're going after them. The bad guys", Peter said abruptly as he faced James

"Yes." To well at concealing his emotions, 007 didn't show his surprise.

"Are you going to save Aunty Jane?"

"Yes."

Peter suddenly move towards him and hugged the agent tightly. "Can I come?" The desperation of not wanting to be alone was clear in his voice.

"No", James stated calmly while returning the gesture. "It's not safe."

"But I want to come!"

"I know", James conceded, "you want to be there to help Aunty Jane but you're not trained and Penny dear would surely have my head if you got hurt. I like my head Peter."

Noting the finality in his voice, Peter hunched. It was hard to accept. Everyone he loved was getting hurt and he could do anything to save them! A swell of anger boiled up from his stomach. "I hate this", he shouted into James' chest, bringing up his hands hitting wildly.

"I know" the agent repeated, "I know."

Soon enough the young boy was exhausted. All his fight has gone.

"You have to let me do my job", James said quietly.

Peter nodded. Placing a reassuring hand on the boy, together they left the eating area and returned to the lift that was taking them back to M's. The lift pinged again when they reached the floor. Stopping outside, James kneeled in front of the boy. "Everything will be fine. You have my pager if you need me. Tanner will look after you."

With that said Bond went back into the lift and began his descent to Q branch.

* * *

"007!" Q called out when he spotted the agent wandering through the department. It was hard to hear anything when to the left three technicians were making an incredible amount of noise. Although, a small eldely figure, Q's zest of youth could not be hidden as well as his intelligence. "About time you showed up! We haven't managed to read the chip on it. First we have to break the code but doesn't matter got everything sorted out for you. Follow me!" 

James quickly walked behind the head of Q. They were heading to the rear of the room where a table had a number of objects laying across it. Q stopped and picked up a Rolex watch, handing it over to Bond to slip on. "Same features as last time but have added a laser which will cut through any kind of metal. Extra bullets for you gun, of course."

James reached for his gun, checking the barrel and the clip, filling it up before replacing it in the strap. He felt naked without it like a lover rolling away from you in the middle of the night.

"Now 007, please remember…" Q dangled a set of keys in front of the agent who snatched them immediately and began walking away, "to bring it back in one piece."

The engine of the black, sleek car roared into life as Bond pushed the accelerator down hard and headed out of the underground car park. With speed behind him, Bond began to focus on his mission. He was going to bring back Moneypenny alive even if he had to die in the process. His gut told him that he didn't have much time.

XxXXX

Here another chapter again. Sorry!! Work been extremely busy at the moment!!


	14. Chapter 14

Service and Duty

Chapter 14 – Picnic

Bond knew that speed was essential particularly when the dread of Moneypenny's life hanged in danger but he also conceded that wrapping himself and the car around a tree because of black ice would not be at all helpful whatsoever. Strained to stay within reasonable control of the car, James allowed his fears to overtake his practical and professional view of the situation.

Uncontrollable stark laughter escaped him and filled the car. He had been on countless mission for his Queen and country, slept with numerous women to get to his target and had been betrayed by a few along the way, became a widow on the same day of his wedding and had numerous scars from knives attacks, bullets and any sharp implements (glass, pens, shoes) yet this one…

This one filled him with dread – not for his own safety, he could not give a damn! But Jane…his sweet Jane was in complete peril. He imagined the worst (it was his job) brutal beatings, starvation and torture techniques particularly rape. All the situations clearly pictured on his Penny dear, his stomach froze and heart stopped. Then his demeanour changed - 007 loved the anticipation of the mission, fight or battle. It gripped his body into action. The heart sped up as the blood raged, Bond's mind clearly focussed on diminishing the enemy for good. It was clear that the agent did not care how – gun, knife or by his bare hands but he would make sure that this man would never harm another soul again. In that 007 was certain.

Civilisation seemed to be disappearing as the countryside crept upon Bond. Following the direction on his small satellite navigation linked with Q, the car swept into a low hanging forest. The light of the winter sun was shunned from the thick branches blocking out any warmth. In an unknown area where the opponents could potentially attack from any direction, 007 ceased his foot off the accelerator and carefully scanned the road ahead. Nothing that he could detect but wariness was an old friend so he was ever so much alert.

The computer screen blinked at him, distracting his concentration. It indicated turning right five metres ahead to meet his location. Slowing the luxury and high tech car to snail pace. Bond passed the turning unintentionally as there was no road or even dirt track. So he would have to go on foot. It would mean that his idea of a quick get-a-way was out the window. However, he mused as he parked the car half–hidden underneath a low hanging willow tree, when did any plan go to according to plan.

The smell of earth, decaying leaves and dampness filled his nostrils as he breathed in the cold air. As 007 began his adventure into the old English forest, he was struck by the deadly quietness. It seemed that no native creature dared to live here. That raised his suspicious side and the agent subconsciously touched his gun beneath his heavy coat and blazer.

The passage was blocked by thick foliage and the ground was a mud pool. 007 took his steps carefully not wanting risk being sucked into the earth and trapped. His sharp grey eyes scanned repeatedly the green region in front unsure of the reception that he was likely to drop in on. The branches and bushes began to filter out, leaving an opening, which Bond followed. Again, he felt for the reassurance of his gun. Before entering the open space, 007 stilled unsure of what to make of the scene in front of him.

He was faced with a crumbling cottage with half a rood barely stable and the left outer wall's bricks now decorating the wild garden. It was the typical place that would appear in horror films and called haunted. From the black left around the windows, roof and some brick it was clear that the house's dilapidated state was due to a fire. In Bond's guess several years back. Such an unassuming place for a nuclear crazed lunatic to build deadly labs and hold Moneypenny hostage. However, appearance was not everything – he had learned that lesson on his first assignment.

He moved forward picking up the pace as his senses told him to hurray. Never one to ignore the gut instinct, Bond went unbuckling his gun from the holster, sliding the familiar cold weapon into his hand. He stayed near the trees perimeter as he circled the small building looking for some sort of clue. Near the back of the cottage he noted a black range rover tucked between a small groupings of trees. Behind the car, Bond could clearly see a human made track for one car. So there was another way out it seemed.

This did not look well at all. It would seem that Lawhead was in residence with his secretary. Not good at all. Laying his hand on the hood, the agent felt for any recent warmth – none. Indicating that a large period of time had gone by in which Penny had been a guest. A small shiver went down his spine; James would never forgive himself if… if the worst had happen.

That fear pushed him forward to the entrance of the half demolished building. Without a door, 007 went in alert to even the smallest sound. A quick examination of the surroundings and he spotted three rooms on the ground floor, the upstairs was barred because of no staircase and the fact that half of the cottage's roof had made it its' home.

He went to the nearest one, the room to his right. No door on the hinges, no furniture in the room whatsoever, all of the three windows were broken allowing the autumn leaves to cover the stone floor as they took refuge. Feeling two of the room's walls for any hidden doors or rooms, Bond finally gave up and moved out. There was nothing there.

The second room was as disappointing as the first. It was deserted. The only window in the room was intact and since two of the walls were crumbling as Bond touched them, there was no secret passage.

His fury became to build at the hopelessness of the situation. What if Q got the coordinates wrong? What is Penny dear was not here at all? Uncaring at the level of noise that 007 was now making, he angrily strode towards the last room willing wanting one of the enemy to come out and feel his fist.

Again there was no door. It was the smallest of the three rooms and could have been a bedroom with a table and a chair still sitting at the far corner of the room. He stood in the middle wondering what in hell he was supposed to do now. With a large stone at his feet, James gave in to his anger and kicked it with all his worth. The immediate release helped to bring back his concentration. He watched the path of the stone as it rolled underneath the chair and table, under the edging. Bond's head cocked to the side as his eyes narrowed.

Placing the gun back at his side, the agent grabbed the furniture, shoving quickly away from the wall. He knelt down at the gap between the edging and the floor. He could feel a cold draft of air. Elating that he might have something, Bond quickly felt for a way to get through.

In under a couple of seconds, Bond had the fake wall swinging open towards him. He smirked at his pure luck. Stepping into the hidden dark, 007 perceived a spiral metal staircase and off it the side was a door. Slowly he crept down being very wary of anyone coming through the door. Bond did not want to have an early welcome but was keen to move on. His heart pounded at the thought of Jane being here.

Reaching the door, he noticed that there was a small window at the top. He glanced in and saw a clinical looking hallway. Two men in lab coats chatting to one another and walked by the door without even glancing at Bond as he stared in. This puzzled 007 but at least he knew that he would be undisturbed as he surveyed the immediate area. He could see two open plan labs from the their glass windows. It was extremely busy with people wandering around from table to table.

Bond knew that he could go pass unseen there. Firstly Bond needed to disable the keypad before being able to slip into the hallway. Trying not to be loud to attract attention, the agent cracked the covering off the electronic lock and began hot-wiring the system. Before long James had the door disarmed. With his hand on the handle and about to step out, Bond suddenly stilled.

Something prickled at the back of his conscious. The wall down to his right, which had a health-warning poster for no smoking and heart disease moved inwardly. A secret door. Bond pondered at this – it would seem that this underground labs had many door hidden. But how many of the staff knew? Not many if the reaction of the lab men that passed him. So the route that Bond took was a secret passage as well, perhaps a quick get-a-way.

A tall burly man dressed in a black suit stepped quickly into the clinical setting and made sure that the door was closed. James knew that man. He had seen the secretary photo in the bundle that M had given him to look over. He was Lawhead right-hand man, which made James curious at where he was.

Although anger was coursing through his veins, Bond knew that it would be foolish and risky. He would not risk Jane's life for a punch up.

"!" A commanding voice came down the hallway on Bond's left. "Where have you been?"

A smaller round man came out of the labs dressed in black combat gear. He seemed like any normal man heading towards his sixty.

"I was checking…"

" I know what you were doing," barked the impostor Lawhead. "I gave my orders, I expect you to obey them or a course of action will have to be taken."

The smaller man glared until the secretary bowed his head and said "Sorry sir."

Not waiting to see his subordinate following, Lawhead disappears into the maze of labs and out of 007's sight. A cold shiver went through his whole body as James took in the longing look that gave to the door. Would Moneypenny…? James could not think like that it would make him clumsy and at this moment he could not afford to make mistakes.

As he saw the back of the secretary turning around the corner, Bond breathed a sigh of relief. After another scan to be certain that he was clearly all alone, James slipped out from his hiding place and moved quickly but quietly.

Finding a small button he pressed it. In seconds the poster door has swung in reveal another spiral staircase that descended into further darkness. Making sure that the door was closed behind, James went down. It was dark and the smell of dampness filled the air like a lingering black cloud. He entered a long narrow section, which had several doors on each side. A prison? That was Bond's first impression. Clearly that wouldn't work with the above surroundings. In the countryside, out of the way of people it was more likely to be the foundations of a mental institution of the mid-1850s. That idea frightened 007.

A low moan of anguish filled the silence. His spirit fell.

_Moneypenny!_

James' mind and body froze.

A soft groan broke his pause. James broke into a run as the sound came from the furthest cell.

XXXXXXX

Please review and tell me what you think!

05/02/08 08:47


	15. Chapter 15

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter 15 – Dreamland_

Moneypenny knew that her time was coming. It was only a mater of time that she would eventually fall into unconsciousness and never wake up. The large amount of blood lost and the extensive wounds received from the torture told her story's ending. The cold floor bit into her own body warmth, sucking out the only relief she had in this whole terror.

She thought about her life and where it had led to. Returning to an empty flat for years because relationships were difficult to manage, being slightly jealous of her sister and her happy home, having to take care of a young boy because she didn't pick up on the trouble and constantly being in denial that she had stronger feelings for a certain 007 than was beyond the normal flirting.

_God! I wished I had had sex with him before he left for the office,_ Jane thought angrily to herself, _and then at least I would know if he is__** that**__ good._

Jane couldn't really believe that the thought had popped into her mind. She was more delirious that she had considered. Barely outside her awareness had she heard hurried footsteps? As a reflex she tensed as the image of the secretary and wandering hands came back to her. If she had enough energy she would throw up. Not only had the torturer had an obsession with his knives but now he had taken an interest in her and her silence. She wouldn't allow the satisfaction of hearing her scream for mercy.

Rustled clothes brought Moneypenny small attention to reality again when she wish she was away from the nightmare. The secretary was kneeling in front of her. Then… whispered words of comfort, warm hands carefully lifting Moneypenny's back to an upright position against a soft muscle chest. Delirious to the point of filtering out and in of consciousness, Jane thought she was dreaming. The earthy smell and a distinct aftershave could only be one man but that would be impossible.

_James is rescuing me?_ She pondered and immediately discarded the idea. The hope brought too much happiness better to stay in the dark abyss.

"Jane? Jane? Jane can you hear me? Please?!" frantic words whispered softly directly to her ear while gentle hands looked over her wounds that covered her stomach noting the damage.

The foul mouth swearing captured her attention in a very familiar British accent. It was quite amusing hearing the swear words said in such an upper class way. She wanted to laugh at the sound but weakly smile instead.

"James?" she croaked out, her voice parched beyond belief.

The warm hands filtered to her face holding each side in a delicate fashion. A face loomed over, anguish written across it. "Jane?" Relief was evident in Bond's voice.

The state of Moneypenny was awful – she needed to get to a hospital quickly or…he would not allow himself to finish that thought. "Penny dear, how do you feel?"

"Like…a…roasted pig…on a stick."

"Are you…did he…have you been…"

"He hasn't touched me." Jane gathered all her strength to say that sentence without falter. She wanted to reassure James without a doubt.

Thumbs caressed her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Jane." James bent his head and quickly kissed Jane's bruised and bleeding lip in a gesture of comfort. "Let's get you out of here shall we." Jane agreed to that idea whole-heartedly. "Can you stand?"

"Not sure…will try though…"

"Good girl." James brought an arm around Moneypenny's waist and secured her frame to his left side. She was in a dreadful state and was not for the fact he might need his right hand for shooting he would have carried her all the way out.

A pitiful moan escaped her as she was standing. "It hurts", she softly groaned. "So much."

In that instance, James wanted to go after that man and strangulate him with his bare hands. He never felt cold hatred for anyone until now. However, he needed to face facts, Jane required immediate medical attention. Although he had checked the knife wounds and saw that they were shallow, there were too many of them along her stomach, back and legs. James gently squeezed her side and whispered, "Hold on now Penny dear nearly home."

Jane nodded her head as much as she was able to. Together the pair of them made their way towards freedom. The stairs was the hardest part to overcome for Jane. The first step was taken in complete agony that Bond made a snap decision; defiantly he left her into his arms insisting that she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Get completely comfortable my darling because I am going to have to run up the short steps before anyone has the inclination to look on you".

Quicker than it would taken Moneypenny to walk up the spiral staircase, the couple have arrived at the top. Laying her on the ground out of harms way, James looked into the hallway again. It was clear and silent which should have been a good sign but worried 007. He wanted to make sure that his escape route would not hold any surprises. He could not afford a gun battle while trying to get Jane to safety.

Crouching down to Moneypenny's eye level, he brought his hand to her shoulder softly and shook. "Jane, I'm going to have to leave you here for awhile…" she interrupted with a scared noise, "you'll be safe."

Jane grappled with his jacket barely getting a hold. "Don't leave me."

James pulled her head towards him and kissed her lips passionately. She tried to ignore the pain and focus on him but as abruptly as it had happen, James released her.

"I love you", he said reverently before leaving her.

* * *

Bond needed a distraction firstly from the buzz in his head reminding him that he had indeed said the three little words that scare every man to say and secondly an escape route.

Slowing walking quietly down the hall, he tried to remember what he had first seen: Labs and men in lab coats. He wasn't at all familiar with the underground layout plus with these secret passages, he could unfortunately being stared at right now so he needed a quick and easy plan.

The labs.

A nice explosion would keep everyone on their toes while he and Jane went out the back door. As the first door to the lab appear, Bond peered in the frosted glance…no sounds being issues, no human noise in particularly. He hand quickly reached for the handle and pulled to open.

007 rolled his eyes, doors were never locked in these situations. Pulling back his cuff, Bond pressed two buttons on his watch and directed the laser to the lock. Time seemed to slow down considerable; a slight sweat ran down the back of the agent. His heart rate increased when he detected footsteps coming in this direction. Cursing under his breath, Bonds tried to will the laser to go faster. If his calculation was correct he would be meeting the other person in five, four, three, two... The door swung open and 007 slipped inside keeping low and out of the way of the glass walls.

He watched with an intense interest as the identifiable man walked passed...it was the secretary. At that moment James wanted to jump up and shoot the guy but that would not help in the long run. But it did mean that Bond was running out of time. If the secretary was going to pay a little visit to Moneypenny then he has only a minute to create a diversion. Suddenly he stood and started spill all the chemicals on the surfaces heading towards the door. He picked up a gas cylinder and smirked. Delving into his pocket, a lighter fell into his hand. Flicking it open and sparked a flame in one hand while turning the gas on in the other. In seconds that room was in flames with a toxic cloud forming above. Like he hoped alarms were going off and as he pulled the door open, the smoke filled the tight clinical hallway to give him some cover.

At predicted a number of people started running towards the room crying out in fear and anger. James who had slipped out the right time with a lab coat on fell easily into the crowd of distress scientist and subtle began to move backwards. He moved quickly, not really wanting to see the damaged caused.

In a few seconds he was standing outside the secret doorway with a hand ready to push when a small yell of a feminine voice was heard on the other side. Without a thought to attracting attention, James rammed the door, hitting the bulk figure behind it and rushed in.

Jane was huddled in the corner with her top ripped badly while the sprawling figure of the secretary laid a few metres away. Fury quickly overtook Bond's body, never in his career would ever think of taking a woman by force. And Moneypenny to be on the victim. His vision went red.

He roughly man handled the dazed man into a standing position before throwing a right hook in the face which brought the guy down again. Without feeling remorse, James kicked him hard in the stomach and pushed him down the spiral staircase. The loud thumps of the body hitting each step plus an awful cracking of bones brought some level of satisfaction.

A well created diverting scheme helped James and Jane's undetected escape. It was extremely painful to Moneypenny in just moving but with his arms supporting her, Bond gave her the strength to try. Quickly back in the burned cottage, James scooped Penny dear in a bridal hold and carried away through the forest to the car.

Safely seated and strapped in, James manoeuvred the car as fast as he could onto the road. He palmed the phone.

"M? Bond hear. Recovered Moneypenny but she's in a bad way. Had to create a diversion but Lawhead is still alive."

He smiled at M's response.

"Oh, just find the burning forest…its easy enough to spot from the sky."

XXXXX

Please tell what you think….the plot bunnies are running away from me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Service and Duty**

_Chapter 16 – A beginning_

James was exhausted, the adrenaline that had kept him going for the last forty eight hours had ran out and how with his head laid down, eyes closed all he wished was to sleep for a very long time or until his empty stomach needing feeding.

As he was about to drift off to Bedfordshire, a small touch on the back of his head made him alert; slim fingers running through the dark strands of his hair that needed to see a shower soon not to disappoint the ladies of course. For a brief moment he breathed in a huge sigh of relief before lifting his head off the hospital bed.

Jane smiled down at the agent and his less than awake state. It was very cute although she imaged that cute would not be the word to describe James Bond out loud. In his dishevelled state, Jane could not have hoped to wake up to a better sight. When she had first opened her eyes she was scared that this was a dream but the knowing wink from May on the opposite of the room gave her the grounding.

Soon enough a young female nurse had came to wield the housekeeper out for another scan for her brain while trying not to stare at the handsome 007 half laying across her bed.

_At least he was acting as an extra warm blanket for her leg_, Moneypenny thought happily, trying to keep the inner girl from squealing.

His sharp eyes focus on her face, looking for any signs that might need a presence of a doctor or the nurse before gracing her with a dazzling smile. Propping himself up with his arms he stared intently at Jane's face making her blush at the scrutiny.

He had so worried about her when he was driving them to the nearest hospital in the car. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness which had been a bad sign. Getting there at the emergency and accident department, he found a group of doctors already waiting for him to take Moneypenny in. In minutes she was receiving the best care available to stabilise her.

Not knowing what to do, he was immediately grateful to M turning up and being her sour self again demanding that he went back in the field as Lawhead had seemingly escaped. He was to return to the site with a group of SAS and check on the surrounding forest. He, of course, was angry especially when he wanted to be there for Jane but as M politely told him in would be hours before he would be able to see her and that he had to earn his pay check.

Stressed beyond belief, the hunt for Lawhead had actually allowed the agent to use some of his excess energy in the best possible way by smacking the enemy on the head with his gun. It had taken three hours to locate the little insipid man who was about to use a helicopter as an escape route. He knew that Moneypenny would want to know all the details as well as Peter but that would be for another day. At this moment he wanted to be happy in the knowledge that everything was alright.

"Jane, are you hot? You look a bit red. Want a glass of water?" James smirked at Moneypenny began to frown at the statement.

"No, thank you." She said primly and became focused on ensuring that her bedcover was straight. Although her hand was captured by James' and his thumb grazed her bruised fingers.

"I'm glad that you are ok", James ventured while looking into her blue eyes. "If anything hap…"

"But it didn't", Moneypenny interrupted knowing that it was useless having 'ifs', "because my knight in shining armour came and rescued me." She gave him a cheeky smile, lighting the mood of the conversation.

"Never pictured you as a damsel in distress Penny dear", retorted Bond who lifted the hand to kiss reverently. "Too feisty." He gave a sly wink. "Something I'm willing to further study."

Again she blushed. "Stop it!"

James looked like the picture of innocence as he raised his eyebrows in a query.

"Aunty Jane!" yelled Peter who pelted into the room without a moment's thought, followed by Tanner a few metres back. James got up from the plastic seat that had been digging into his back for the whole night and ushered Peter to sit it in it.

As Jane was regaled with tales of Peter's worry and the cool things that Uncle Q had shown him, 007 went over to Tanner.

"So, has Lawhead been singing like a bird?" James asked directly.

"Indeed he has." Tanner gave a hard smile. "Seemingly, he is placing the blame on his dead secretary."

"Gutless wonder", Bond muttered under his breath.

"You missed a show when M stepped into the interview room. It's made my year."

"That good?" Bond grinned as he thought of the man trying to dupe M again. "She was never one to like fools much."

"Precisely."

Both men chuckled and smiled at one another.

"Excuse me", said a pretty female voice behind Tanner. The young nurse was returning May to her bed after helping with the head CT scan.

"Oh, pardon me", Tanner said jumping to the side. "Hello May, copying?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle", grumbled the older woman while glaring at her employer, "but somebody wants to waste the private health insurance and who am I to refuse."

James smiled at May before bending down and smacking her with a kiss on the cheek. "Because I expect you up and about to prepare for Christmas dinner!"

"You canee sweet talk me dearie!" was her firm reply.

James smirked. "I've been doing it for years May as you rightly now it."

May nodded sadly, "Ah, if you weren't such a handsome devil. Don't you think so sweetie?"

The nurse blushed under the attention of the two men particularly the tall, dark handsome man that was smiling at her with twinkling grey eyes. Yes..sss"she stuttered quickly while completing her tasks in making the older woman comfortable.

As she stood up, the 007 agent came near and kissed the nurse on the cheek. "Thank you for looking after them." All the young girl could do was nod and try not to run out the room to tell all the other nurses who had been gossiping about the handsome man.

James looked over at Moneypenny to see her reaction to his mild flirting and he happy to see that there was a bit of the green eye monster shining through as her eyes bored into him. Peter was totally unaware of the tension building up.

"You little scamp", May said and whacked him on the arm. She had noticed as well as Tanner at the stunt which the 007 had pulled. "Learn some manners."

James turned around and grinned at them both. "I like playing with fire." He moved towards Moneypenny and without a thought to the others in the room swooped down and kissed her hungrily on the lips earning a loud "eewwwww" from Peter who scampered over to May for some decent conversation.

As the two broke apart to gather some oxygen, Jane looked at him with a slight question in her blue eyes.

"I meant what I said Moneypenny. I love you." James whispered into her hair.

"I knew that you were flirting to annoy me", she slightly huffed but gave him a quick kiss as the butterflies were zimming in her stomach at a hundred mile per hour. James Bond, the suave secret agent, the great womaniser had openly admitted that he loved her! Her! The little secretary that sat outside M's office pondering on her wildest fantasy what it would be like to go out with the 007 agent.

"I knew you were intelligent as well as extremely sexy", murmured the 00 agent, catching her bottom lip in a searing kiss, "what do you have under that hospital gown Miss Moneypenny?"

A loud cough brought them back to their senses. Jane turned bright red from having three sets of eyes staring at her. She glanced over at James who had his arms crossed and a big smirk on his face.

_God! He is arrogant but I love him_, she thought with a smile.

XXX

A double chapter update!! Woooohooo! One more to go! Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Service and Duty

Chapter 17 – Christmas Wish

As the weeks passed extremely slowly, Moneypenny was at least managing her embarrassment of public affection better as James had taken to kiss her wantonly at every visitation. Often or not, Jane would be left with a high temperature and a bright red face which all the nurses knew teased her about on their evening rounds. They also stopped by to see the little thoughtful gifts that James would often leave – bunches of roses, chocolates, books and her favourite perfume which gain her loud sighs of luckiness and a few jealous stares.

When Jane would protest that he should stop and it was all too much, James would smile charmingly, disarming her, and stated softly that it was all to keep the boredom away. There was one gift which Moneypenny never showed the hospital staff – a very sexy, black silk French knickers and a plunge bra that James had daring given while whispering in her seductively, "To keep my imagination going." Jane was torn although the implication warmed the bottom of the belly however she was beyond mortification.

Bond knew that he always left Jane flustered when he had to leave the hospital and if he was being honest it was part of the larger plan to make Jane Moneypenny fall deeply in love with him. It was ironic that of all the education and the experience that the agent had from being 007 that he was actually using it to woo a woman. The thought brought a smirk to his lips. As they were in a limbo as what they were to one another, James had taken upon himself to take the bull by the horns and make sure that Jane was in no doubt to his commitment.

As always when 007 knew what he wanted, there was no way of stopping (except probably for M) and that his stubbornness was hard to beat although he was more worried about exploding before he had a chance! The mission had to include May and Peter as well which made things a little more difficult but Bond loved a challenge. With Christmas on its way, he only hoped that Santa was going to give him his Christmas wish (a large bed and Penny dear's undivided attention for several hours).

Therefore, with his co-conspirators Peter and the newly released May, the small team began to organise the best Christmas ever for Aunty Jane. It helped everyone to put the horrible business behind them and look forward to something special. Consequently, with the first year without his parents, Peter relied on James to help him through the lonely periods as the festive time increasingly approached and it brought them closely together. Bond, unsure of how to look after the young teenager, grew in confidence as he was present to handle the nightmares and be a listener when Peter needed to talk. The fragile understanding that had been established, James hoped, could only grow stronger.

On the Friday, two days away from Christmas, Jane was allowed to go home. Leaving May and Peter behind to prepare a 'welcome home' meal, James drove went to collect his lady-love. With many goodbyes shared with the numerous nurses and doctors it took the couple half an hour to eventually leave. Jane settled into the passenger seat with obvious relief.

"So glad that I am going home", she whispered with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad that none of those male doctors tried anything", James said picturing one particularly young doctor and his wandering hands.

"A little bit possessive aren't we?" chuckled Jane.

Stopping at a set of red lights, James quickly leaned across and kissed her passionately making all the air escape from her body. A car horn from behind broke them apart.

With a smirk James replied, "I think you might like that streak of me, Penny dear."

Jane went bright red and turned to watch the scenery as James moved the car onwards although a few seconds later, she found James' hand on her knew giving it a soft squeeze. It took all her strength not to melt there and then. Covering his hand with hers, she entangled their fingers which brought a small smile to Bond.

Arriving at a large country house instead of the penthouse in London had been a surprise for Jane particularly when James explained that it had been in his family for centuries. This was his retreat. A place that he never told anyone (although M knew) of but everyone knew that there was such a place. A mixture of emotions filled her – surprise, apprehension and happiness at the trust he was giving her.

"It's beautiful", she stated as she stared at the large Georgian house.

"Yes it is", he replied but was staring at her with the early afternoon sun rested across her feminine figure. Her brown hair had taken on a red hue which made her soft ivory face glow. He was mesmerised at the sight and wondered why he had never seen it before.

_No_, he figured, _I've always noted it but did not want to jeopardise the playful friendship._

Jane noticed that he was staring at her and blushed under the scrutiny. James laughed out loud before usher her in with his hand on her lower back. "Come inside. Can't have you catching the cold when I have so many things planned", he murmured into her hair. The innuendo was left open and Moneypenny shiver at the thought.

"Aunty Jane you're home!" cried out Peter from the inner of the large house and rushed to greet her in a tight hug. James moved away giving them a little time and space and went to greet May.

The old housekeeper eventually shooed the agent out of the kitchen as he started to lick the bowl of icing and insisted that he take Jane's clothing to her bedroom. Never one to say no to a lady, James did as he was told and carried the two small luggage bags to one of the several rooms.

Climbing up the stairs, Bond quickly walked into the yellow room and placed the bags at the bottom of the large bed. The windows faced out to the gardens and it had most of the sunshine during the day – he though it would be perfect for Jane as well as it being directly across from him. Satisfied in his choice, James ventured outwards to the hall were he heard movement coming from his own room.

Silently like a cat, James opened the door and moved into the room and suddenly stopped, rummaging around in his wardrobe was Jane was a puzzled look on her face.

"Found anything you like to sleep in?"

Moneypenny visible jumped, spun round, clutching at the door for some balance. "Where are my things?"

"In your room", countered James with a smirk as he made his way over to the bed and plunked his long body onto it. "Unless you want to stay here? With me? We would have to cuddle close in this small bed." He gave her his trademark smile that he knew brought many women to their knees.

Although a blush was creeping its way up from her neck, Jane remained strong and did not pounce on the lounging 007. James wondered if she blushed all over her body before shaking his head from such thoughts which, at this moment, would only lead him to trouble.

He got up from the bed and walked to Jane with a slight apology on his face. "I'll stop teasing you, my dear", he said gently, "Now, let's go and forage for some food, shall we? You must be starving!"

Her first evening in the grand house was perfect as she had all the people that were dear to her around her. When Jane finally crawled into the bed, she was only disappointed that there wasn't somebody joining her. _Well, _she pondered_, maybe Santa can change that!_

* * *

It was Christmas night, and the whole house was in a soft slumber. Jane's senses were filled with Christmas delight and now snuggled in a warm embrace, she was very content. Nat King Cole crooned gently in the background of the large living room, with a log fire burning brightly and a tall, bushy tree standing in the corner with a multitude of colourful tinsel and baubles. It was the perfect Christmas. _As much as it could without the dear presence of Helen and Jeffery_, she though sadly to herself.

The feathery strokes of fingers touched the cold metal that hung around her neck and her sorrow drifted away when she turned to face James with a wide smile. He made the whole day special. Waking her up with a kiss and a cup of tea nearly made her heart explode with love. He had been charming at always but had stayed near her side all day, touching her hand, arm cheek and even catching her under the mistletoe, much to Peter's disgust.

Presents were shared although this beautiful gift of a ruby heart shaped necklace with diamonds was given when Peter and May both went to bed.

"Didn't want to make the old bird jealous", James teased Jane when she saw it.

"It's from Tiffany!" Jane had exclaimed as James had taken upon himself to place the necklace around her creamy throat as well as place some kisses and bites.

Moneypenny could not stop herself from showing her gratitude by wildly kissing the agent until she needed air. Now they were in the couch after another 'snogging session' which reminded her of being a naughty teenager when the parents were away.

"I can't believe it's from Tiffany's", she repeated quietly as she still the roaming fingers around her neck that were producing some naughty thoughts of their own.

"You already said that", muttered James into her ear, before tugging gently on her lob. He had tried to behave himself all day but with the position they were in – both laying next to one another – and the toxic smell of her, it was getting to be a little hard for his self-control and his trousers.

"You know what they say about the thank you gift from Tiffany's", Moneypenny stated breathlessly.

"No", James distracted replied too much interested in her shoulders.

"Well, it can't be said with a card but with …" Jane paused and allowed her hand to slowly work its way down James' chest and passed his hips. "Sex is the only way to say thank you", she purred to him as she looked directly into his grey eyes that were full of a mixture lust and love. Her hand put a slight pressure and wickedly Jane heard James stifle a groan of pleasure.

"Interesting", James tried to stay calm and focus. He never imagined that Jane would take the lead in this relationship but now face with a wildcat in front of him, he was more that please.

Quickly without thinking he grabbed her, swung her into his lap and kissed her with totally abandonment. Tugging the red lips that had tempted him since he arrived at the cottage, he gave into his desires to worship her the only way how. His hands fell to her round bottom and pressed her lower body closer to his making Jane moan softly into his ear. It was the most erotic sound ever heard.

Knowing it would be foolish to have his wicked ways with her here; James broke away from all contact, which made Jane pout, until he lifted her bridal style into his arms. With the adrenaline pumping through his body, he quickly made it up the flight of stairs, even with a very distracting Moneypenny that had taken the time to attack his neck fervently.

"I think I know how this night might end", James smirked as he held Jane tighter to his chest while kicking the master bedroom closed.

"Cocky aren't we", laughed Jane, enjoying the feeling of being swept off her feet.

"In more ways than one," he huskily answered, kissing her passionately before trailing down her upturned neck as he manage to lay they on the bed. Her beneath him, looking like a goddess made him want to explode right there but first there were clothes to lose.

"Really?" she replied saucily, "you must show me." She grabbed his shirt and fumbled at the buttons, nearly ripping it in a hurry to touch his naked chest. The forefront emotion in her mind with a burning lust to have him with a primeval urge to place her mark on him. James Bond was hers.

"You know I could never say no to a lady." James smirked before leaning down, covering his hard body with her and kissing passionately while his hands discovered the rest of her feminine body.

THE END

That's it! Can't go any further with the saucy stuff as it is only a T rated fic. I hope that you have enjoyed and please tell me what you think!


End file.
